CALLAR
by Mhialove02
Summary: Candy y Terry vivieron en carne propia en rechazo de las personas , pero ahora ambos solo quieren ser felices apesar de las dificultades que ambos vivían su amor dejo de la sociedad aran lo posible para ser felices.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: INICIO

**CALLAR**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: VER**

 **Por qué debemos escondernos de la sociedad si ya construimos un vida junto nos unimos en lazos de la vida nos amamos y fuimos bendecidos con ocho hermosos hijo pero aun así nos escondemos por que no quisimos enfrentar una realidad que nos rodea debemos callar, por más de diez años nos apartamos de la sociedad.**

 **Ahora todo se complicó nos descubrieron, estamos afrontando nuestras decisiones que tómanos pero como todo en la vida nos recuperaremos como todos.**

 **-¡Cálmate amor!-Me dijo mi esposo besándome la mano -Candy debes comprender de que no podíamos escondernos no lo soportaba...Susana siempre me controlaba quería estar conmigo siempre.**

 **-¡Lo sé! Debimos hablar con ella cuando estuve embarazada de** **Ethan-Terry miro a su amaba si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera -¡Te amo! Candy.**

 **-Eres mi vida Terry -el castaño beso a su esposa, las rejas de la mansión de los Andley se abrió el auto conducido por el castaño entro fueron recibidos por el portal de las rosas unas dulces Candy 's llevaron a su destino donde fueron recibidos George.**

 **-¡Bienvenidos señor Terrece y señora Candy! -Saludo George el hombre de confianza de Albert los años pasaron ahora era un hombre de la media edad con alunas canas resaltando su cabellera - La familia los esperan.**

 **-Si -respondieron al mismo tiempo, Terry tomo la mano de Candy para darle fortaleza caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones de la familia Andley.**

Ya había pasado dos años desde la reunión en el hogar de Pony la vida de Candy cambio considerablemente, sabiendo que su querido príncipe de la colina es Albert el compromiso con Neil se rompió gracias a la intervención de Albert dejando en ridículo a los leagans.

Candy retomo su vida de enfermera ahora trabajaban en el hospital de Chicago que se llamaba Santa Teresa, la belleza de Candy resalto aún más siendo una de las enfermeras más populares en todo el hospital.

-Deseaba verme -Dijo Candy entrando a la oficina del director de hospital.

-Ven siéntate -El doctor Yarekc uno de los mejores médicos del hospital -Tome asiento.

-Si -respondió la rubia obedeciendo a las peticiones del director.

-Vera como ya sabe todas las enfermeras de ese hospital han tomando algunos cursos gracias a los apoyos de algunas autoridades-la rubia asistió con la cabeza - Muy bien el comité decidió de que usted vaya a tomar algunos cursos en el hospital Greews en New York-

-Ir a New York -Dijo la rubia muy angustiada no podía creer de que volvería a ese lugar que te traería muchos recuerdos dolorosos , aun al fondo de su corazón amaba a su amor perdido.

-Le pasa algo señorita Candy- Dijo el doctor Yarekc ya que se veía muy pálida.

-¿Cuándo partiré? -pregunto la rubia aun sin creer que volvería a ese lugar.

-Su boleto está aquí -entregándole una carpeta -Partirá en dos días.

-Está bien -tomo la carpeta y salió de esa oficina dejando estupefacto al doctor Yarekc.

Candy debía ser fuerte fue a llorar a uno de los árboles que amaba subir cuando era su turno de descanso, debía ser fuerte con todo el dolor en su corazón partió a New york después de dos días.

Terry como predestino estaba comprometido con Susana Marlow por una cuestión del deber como todas las mañana fue a ver a la casa de las Marlow para saber que deseaba para la boda que se realizaría en algunos meses.

-Hola Rose -saludo el castaño a un sirvienta entregándole un capa.

-Buenos días joven -saludo un sirvienta de media edad -La señorita lo espera -el joven asistió con la cabeza fue a la sala en donde lo esperaban las dos mujeres que atormentaba su vida.

-Hola amor -Dijo Susana al verlo entrar fue a recibirlo en la silla de ruedas.

-Susana te ves muy animada -beso la mano de la rubia , llevo a Susana hacían donde su madre quien estaba ocupada cerrando las invitaciones de la bodas.

-Señora como estas -saludo el castaño sentándose en una silla que estaba al frente de ella.

-Terry las invitaciones ya están -Dijo la mujer Karla entregándolas algunos sobres.-Te parece que enviamos una invitación a tu padre.

-Mi padre no asistirá me desconoció -respondió secamente pasando las tarjetas y mirando los nombres de los invitados.-Además creo que la revolverá.

-Pero amor es tu padre y por cortesía debemos invitarlo-Dijo Susana quien estaba muy ilusionada por la boda.

-Dije...-se detuvo al ver el nombre de Candy escrito -Pero qué demonios...

-Que pasa amor -Pregunto la rubia al ver a Terry algo desconcertado.

-Susana ...¿Por qué el hombre de Candy esta en esta invitación?-pregunto Terry muy irritado arrugando el sobre.

-Yo...solo quería que viniera para aliviar las perezas -respondió Susana no podría creer la actitud de Terry -Candy debe venir a la boda para que vea lo feliz que somos ...así lo prometimos.

-Yo no prometí ser feliz contigo.-gruño el castaño tirando las invitaciones de boda

-Terry -grito Karla muy horrorizada al ver la actitud del castaño -No puedes hablarle a mi hija de esta manera -Susana quedo paralizada tras la confesión de Terry.

-¡CÁLLESE! SEÑORA-mándalo a callar a la castaña -Óigame muy bien -las dos mujeres prestaron la atención -Susana óyeme bien...no ¡te amo! jamás lo are solo me casare contigo por compromiso.

-Terry prometiste a Candy que me arias feliz -sollozo la rubia mirando a los ojos de su prometido -Podemos ser felices.

-No seré feliz contigo Susana -dando la espalda a las mujeres -Cumpliré mi promesa pero ...no seremos como lo otros matrimonios-salió del sala dejando si habla a las dos mujeres.

-Terry- grito Susana a verlo salir en ese momento sentía de que su corazón de volvía muy oscuro odiando a Candy con toda su alma.

Terry manejaba en su auto quería alejarse de la residencia de las Marlow rápidamente no soportaba estar al lado de Susana la mente de Terry se nublo conducía temerariamente rasándose los altos, y a punto de atropellar a varias personas en eso sintió un golpe atropello a un chica quien apenas se podía levantar.

-Yo...lo siento señorita -Terry salió del automóvil.

-Como puede ser tan impudente -Dijo una señora regordeta varias personas se acercaron para que pasaba.

-La llevare al hospital -Dijo Terry tratando de cargarla.

-Yo no se preocupe -respondió Candy algo confundida quien llevaba su traje de enfermera-Yo...Terry...

-Candy...-se sorprendió al verlo cargada es sus brazos no creía que loa miraba de esa manera.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste ese fics es nuevo además pronto acabara el LA NUEVA DUQUESA solo falta 4 capítulos más que le pareció ese capítulo gracias nos vemos dejen sus cometarios y opiniones.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: SIEMPRE TÚ Y YO

**CAPÍTULO 2: SIEMPRE TÚ Y YO**

Terry llevo a Candy a una clínica cercana para atendértela sus heridas por el golpe ninguna de las dos dijeron nada solo se atinaron a llegar rápido, Terry ayudo a Candy a ir a un silla de ruedas, Candy fue llevada a la sala de curaciones en donde no le detectaron ningún hueso roto solo tenía algunas magulladuras y raspones por su parte Terry llamo a Robert diciéndole de que no asistirá al teatro tuvo un accidente.

-Muy bien señor..-Dijo doctor mirando al joven que ocultaba su identidad.

-Soy Terrence Smith -Respondió Terry extendiendo la mano el galeno lo recibió con gusto -¿Cómo está la chica?

-Bueno estará bien -informó el Doctor -Necesita descanso absoluto por dos semanas , veo que es enfermera me dijo de que está trabajando en el hospital Green , tengo un colega allí así que le envié un informe sobre su enfermera.

-Gracias ..ya la ¿puedo llevas a casa? -Pregunto Terry algo dudoso quería llevarse a Candy.

-Le dimos una inyección para el dolor que tiene en sus piernas -Contesto el doctor -Pero si quiere puede verla está en la sala de recuperación puede ir a verla.

-Gracias...-Terry fue a ver a Candy sentía sus piernas muy pesadas llego a lugar quedándose parado por algunos minutos respiro fuertemente entro a la sala donde encontró a Candy en un camilla mirando por la ventana..-¡Hola!-Dijo Terry cerrando la puerta.

-Terrence no deberías estar en el teatro -Candy sentía que su corazón estallar jamás pensó el amor que sentía por Terry surgiendo otra vez.-Deberías estas...con Susana.-sollozo la rubia -No quiero verte...-El castaño no dijo nada solo se quedó parado lleno de frustración -¿Quiero olvidarte...? Pero no puedo...-Terry levanto la mirada estaba impresionado por la confesión de la rubia -¡Te amo...!Te amo...! Terrence Grandchester -Candy se levantó aun con las heridas que tenía quería abrazar a su amando.

-Candy...-Reacción el castaño corrió a abrazar a la rubia no quería que se lastimara -¡Te amo! CANDY ..NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PASE AHORA...NO SOPORTO ES INFIERNO Candy no te alejes de mi-Abrazo fuertemente a la rubia , ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo-Te amo Candy -Se apartó para ver su rostro de la rubia.

-Terry...-sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas no se resistía que Terry estaba frente a ella

Terry no resistió más limpio el rostro de la rubia con sus dedos, la tomo por el mentón besándola, Candy se sintió desfallecer sintió los cálidos labios de Terry sobre los suyos ese beso es tal como lo soñó reencontrarse, era intenso pero a la vez exquisito lleno de sentimiento y amor.

-Amor...-Dijo Terry respiro profundamente jamás pensó de que volvería a ver a su pecosa, ahora ella era una mujer bellas sus pecas ya se había borrado en tu totalidad, el cuerpo de niña había madurado ahora tenía curvas bien definidas era perfecta para él.

-Terry -susurro la rubia rodio sus brazos por el cuello de rubio su joven rebelde se convirtió en un hombre muy varonil era más alto con ese mentón era glorioso sus brazos se sentían fuerte su pecho cálido una quería acomodarse en ese lugar-Sera mejor...

-El Doctor que te entendió ...me dijo que envió un mensaje al hospital donde estás trabajando -Explico el castaño , Candy se tranquilizó un momento - Diciendo de que estarás convaleciente por dos semanas

-Es quiere decir

-Te llevare conmigo -Interrumpió Terry cargándola para ponerla en la camilla -Candy...escúchame.

-Si...amor -Dijo Candy escuchando atenta a la declaración del castaño -Dime.

-Pues... ¿cómo estas convaleciente? Quédate conmigo - tomo las manos de la rubia enredándolas con las suyas -¡Te amo! No deseo que te vayas de mi lado...

-No lo are -comentos Candy rápidamente miro a su amado con decisión -¡Jamás me aléjate de tu lado!

-Ya está decidido...-Terry sonrió como nunca -Me acompañaras a mi departamento.

-Si...-ambos amantes volvieron a besarse querían saber si lo que estaba viviendo era verdad o no.

Después de un par de horas Terry llevo a Candy a su pensión para recoger sus cosas por suerte el casero con estaba llevaron todas las pertenecías de la rubia no sin antes dejarle una nota diciendo que abanaría la pensión.

Terry cargo a su amada hasta su apartamento que recientemente adquirió era muy elegante como para un actor que recién conseguía la fama dejo a Candy recortada en un sillón para ir por sus cosas.

-¡Dime Candy! ¿Qué hiciste eso dos años? -Pregunto Terry recostándola en su pecho.

-No sé si sabes de que Albert resulto ser tío abuelo -Respondió Candy quien se sentía a gusto al lado de su amor.

-Me impresiono que Albert sea de la sociedad americana -Dijo Terry con mucho orgullo jamás había imaginado que su gran amigo era uno de los hombres más ricos de américa-¿Cómo está?

-¡Ahora! Está de viaje por Texas -Respondió Candy besando la mejilla de Terry -La señorita Pony y la hermana María está bien.

-¿Quiero ver? A estas encantadores dramas -Terry recordó cuando conoció a las madres que Candy amaba a esas mujeres de criar a un bella hermosa mujer.

-¡Tengo hambre! -Dijo Candy al sentir su estómago gruñir de hambre -Tienes algo de comer.

-Veo que tú apetito no cambio -Terry se burló de su pecosa la beso en la frente -Iré por algunos emparedados que me trajo mi madre.

-Si...

Terry fue por leche y emparedados de carne ambos disfrutaban de su comida conversaban sobre cosas triviales, Candy disfrutaba estar al lados de Terry después de dos años al fin estaban junto a pesar de la separación en la nieve era algo triste de recordar pero ahora debían estar juntos por siempre y para siempre.

Por su parte Susana se encerró en su cuarto después de las discusión con su prometido no podía creer de que le tuvo el valor decirle que no la amaba que solo esta con ella porque le salvo la vida.

-¿Por qué...?¿Porque...?-sollozo la rubia apretando con furia su almohada -Siempre vamos a estar en la sombra de Candy...esa ¡Maldita enfermera! Pero no se quedara así -se levantó de su cama -¡Te odio! Candy Andley ...no dejare a Terry para que vaya contigo me casare con él.

Toc toc

-Hija ábreme -Dijo Karla desde la puerta -Puedo entrar mi niña.

-Pasa...

-Oh... ¡Mi niña! -exclamo Karla horrorizada al ver a Susana toda despeinada con el vestido roto -¿Por qué hiciste eso? -la castaña se acercó a su hija sentándose a su lado.

-Mamá es injusto -Protesto la rubia tirando la almohada al suelo -Candy es un mancha en la vida de Terry y la mía porque mamá -la abrazo -Terry no me ama ...soy una moles...tía para él mamá yo lo amo por que...

-Ya ...ya mi niña-Dijo Karla consolando a su hija.-Te contare una historia

Eh...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Karla era la hija de un comerciante que vendía cosas de segunda mano, ella odiaba su vida jamás tuvo algo nuevo. Algo propio todo era de segunda mano sus amigas se burlaban de ella a pesar de que tenía vestidos de diseñador._

 _Yendo a uno de los salones de baile que iba a menudo junto a su prima queriendo conocer gente y futuros novios, a pesar de que para Claris Peatón era muy hermosa tenía un carácter dulce y amable se hacía querer por todos tenía una lindas curva tenía un vestido de color azul rey con escote V con lindos volantes con manga abullonadas se veía hermosa para el gusto de todos los solteros del salón por su parte Karla Peatón era bonita pero no tenía la misma belleza de su prima tenía un vestido color celeste floreado con volante y mangas de satín._

 _-Karla esta fiesta es muy divertida -Dijo Claris sonriente quien bailo por tercera vez con un joven galán._

 _-Para ti tal vez -Respondió Karla quien estaba en un esquina de mal humor porque nadie la invito a sacar a bailar-A mí nadie me invito a bailar._

 _-Bueno capaz te lo dicen pronto -Dijo Claris entregándole ponche -Yo me canse todos los muchachos solo quieren tocarte._

 _-Ehh_

 _-Le puse el alto a un joven que me quiso tocar mis posaderas -comento la rubia muy indignada no le gustaba ese tipo de tratos-Además...busco mi príncipe azul._

 _-Como todas no...-amaba primas rieron hasta que se acercaron dos jóvenes._

 _-Disculpen señoritas -Dijo un joven de cabellos negro de piel clara con ojos verdes - Mi nombre es Octavio Marlow -se presentó en joven un traje color plomo oscuro -Él es mi amigo Marco Weber. -era un joven rubio lacio de ojos claros vestido elegantemente._

 _-Un gusto bellas damas - Dijo Marco galantemente -Y ustedes son..._

 _-Mi nombre es Claris Peatón -Dijo Claris se quedó estupefacta al ver a ese bello joven de ojos verde que la impacto -Ella es mi prima...Karla ...Peatón_

 _-Un gusto -Octavio quedo prendado de la bella de Claris en su interior surgía -Claris...quieres bailar_

 _-Si...-tomo la mano de chico fueron a la pista de baile._

 _-Te gustaría bailar Karla -Dijo Marco tomando la mano de la castaña -Pasa algo..._

 _-Ahh...nooo- susurro la castaña siguiendo a la pareja, ella sabía disimular también amaba a ese joven era perfecto para ella pero como siempre su querida prima usurpo su lugar así como toda su familia y amigos Claris era la favorita de todos pero esta vez no se encargara de tener a Octavio Marlow como suyo._

 _Después del baile ambos jóvenes se hicieron amigos Claris salía con Octavio quien era estudiante de medicina hijo rebelde de una familia acaudalada por su parte Marco era el hijo unos empresarios que tenía un hotel modesto ubicado cerda de la estación de tren Karla estaba con el solo para estar con Octavio ya que desea conquistarlo. Después de varios meses de relación Octavio le pidió matrimonio a Claris quien acepto rápidamente eso molesto mucho a Karla quine con malicia planeo un plan malévolo para separar a Octavio de su lado. Llego el día de la boda, Karla enveneno a Claris con arsénico durante las semanas de preparativos de la boda._

 _-Oh...Karla estor muy preocupada -Dijo Claris quien tenía un bello vestido de novia -Mi corazón late con fuerza._

 _-Solo son nervios -contesto Karla simulando compasión -Toma -le entrego un vaso de agua-Bebe dentro de algunos minutos deber ir al altar._

 _-Karla era un dulce -Claris dejo el vaso en una mesita abrazo a su querida prima quien no sabía que ella era su verdugo._

 _-Siempre estaré a tu lado - Karla abrazo con más fuerza a su prima sabía que muy pronto todos los malos momentos que le hizo pasar la pagaría._

 _Claris salió de la habitación junto con su prima su padre la esperaba para llevarla al altar el coro canto la marcha nupcial, allí parado galantemente con un gran sonrisa estaba Octavio orgulloso por que pronto estaría casado con la mujer que ama._

 _-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda de esta pareja que se ama -exclamo el cura - Octavio Marlow aceptar a Claris Peatón en la salud y la enfermedad en la riqueza y promesa._

 _-Acepto -Dijo Octavio orgullosos._

 _-Y tu Claris Peatón aceptas a Peatón en la salud y la enfermedad en la riqueza y promesa._

 _-Yo...acep...-claris cayó al suelo convulsionando._

 _-CLARIS...-Grito el moreno levanto a su amada -Responde..._

 _Pero no hizo caso allí entre sus brazos murió Claris, Octavio quedo paralizado por la muerte de su amada, después del funeral el siguió con sus estudios hasta que se convirtió en un medico de renombre después de dos años de no saber nada de los Peatón en el día de la muerte de Claris fue a verla en su tumba._

 _-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos -Dijo Karla s}con una ligera sonrisa-Margaritas sus flores favoritas._

 _-Si...-respondió Octavio secamente puso las flores en la tumba._

 _-Me duele su muerte tanto como ti -Dijo Karla seriamente sabia de que tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión-Ella tenía una enfermedad_

 _-No debió morir -Octavio apretó sus puños de frustración -Mecería ser feliz._

 _-A claris no le gustaría verte a si -Dijo Karla dijo tomando del brazos -Debes sobreponerte ...al dolor._

 _-Yo...-susurro Octavio abrazando a la castaña._

 _Después de recuentro en el cementerio y retomar su amistad después de un tiempo juntos Karla concreto su sueño se casó con el hombre que amaba después de un tiempo tuvieron un niña de linda rubia de ojos azules._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Madre...-Dijo Susana impresionada por la confesión de su madre -Hiciste todo esto para estar con papá.

-Si...no estoy orgullosa por lo que hice pero lo hice para ser feliz -Karla miro a su hija -Tienes a Terry para que se quede contigo...yo no la tuve hice cosas perversas por amor.

-¡Lo sé! Madre- Susana suspiro profundamente si quería tener a Terry en sus manos debía hacer algo por su salud -Mamá podrías llamar a tu primo.

-Ya veo que estas preparando - ambas mujeres sonrieron sabían de que sus planes se desarrollarían como estaba planeado.

Blair era un talentosa y joven costurera que recientemente entro a la compañía Stanford era muy talentosa hacia trajes que resaltaba no solo la galanura y belleza de los actores sino hacia que los resaltara aún más.

-Mmm creo que subiré el dobladillo un poco más -Dijo Blair Wilouw de cabello castaño claro de ojos celestes miro detalladamente en vestido que utilizaría Karen Clais para la obra el Rey Lear comenzare el traje de Terry ahora.

-Blair puedo pasar -Terry toco la puerta.

-Pasa ruditos -respondió Blair tratando un patrón de las telas -¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nada -Terry sonrió sentándose en una silla -Solo que debo pedirte un favor.

-¡Dime!-Dijo la castaña dejando el marcador de telas -¿QUE PASA?

-¿Quiero que me hagas un vestidos? -respondió Terry mirando un bello vestido de época -Sé que eres muy talentosa y podrías diseñar un vestido para mí.

-No creo que te quede bien -Sonrió Blair en forma divertida -Además no creo que seas uno de esos chicos que le gustan los chicos.

-NO ...-Exclamo Terry en forma divertida por el comentario de su amiga-¿Quiero un vestido de novia?

-Pero no se supone que soportas mucho a su "Querida prometida" -Dijo Blair en forma sarcástica-No me digas que...-miro la expresión de felicidad del castaño -Encontraste a ..

-Si Candy está conmigo -Terry miro una hermosa tela blanca -Podrías hacer un vestido esta tela-estiro la tela -es unos cinco centímetros más alta que tú.

-Hmp eres in malvado -la castaña hizo un puchero pero sabía que no lo tomaba enserio él siempre se burlaba de las personas y me pondría esos motes.

Blair comenzó a diseñar en vestido de novia para su querido amigo, por su parte Terry le dio algunas especificaciones que tenía en el vestido de novia de Candy.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste este capítulo tratare de mejorar mi ortografía pero la historia es bueno ya falta poco para terminar LA NUEVA DUQUESA como ya saben me gusta incluir a personas reales en mi fics si quieren participar are una de mis temáticas.

El fics es ese si lo adivinar en buena ahora ...Candy es arrestada por matar a un paciente dándole 20 años de cárcel , Candy tuvo dos gemelos un niño y una niña fueron adoptados por Susana quien odia la niña ya que se parece a su madre , Susana es la culpable de enviarla a la cárcel a Candy también intercepto las carta de ayuda que hizo para Albert.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: FELICIDAD Y HUNDIMIENTO

**CAPÍTULO 3: FELICIDAD Y HUNDIMIENTO**

Terry combinaba por las calles sonreía como nunca lo había hecho hace tiempo miro en las vidrieras de una joyería un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con perlas incrustadas alrededor era majestuoso para una mujer de ama lo tenía que comprar. Pero debía esperar ya que tenía que comprar comestible más una botella de vino.

Su madre lo esperaba en un restaurante discreto debía contarle todos lo sucedido con Susana y la venida de Candy sobre la boda entre otras cosas.

-Madre –saludo el castaño besando la mejilla de su madre-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien hijo –Dijo Eleonor noto a su hijo algo distinto ahora estaba muy alegre no era el mismo de siempre-pasa algo.

-Si paso algo-Tomo las manos de su mamá-Me voy a casar…..con Candy.

-¿Qué..?-Dijo la rubio muy sorprendida no podía creer lo escuchó –Pero ..ella y tu…

-¡Lo sé!-Respondió Terry sonriendo –Pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Susana está enterada de tu decisión- Eleonor quería que su hijo se tranquilizara no podía ser más impulsivo.

-Mamá sabes perfectamente mi relación con Susana-Dijo Terry con determinación-Mi vida no ha sido fácil desde que me separaron de ti-Eso hizo que la rubia bajara el rostro-Candy no hizo reencontrarnos me hizo comprender muchas cosas-Eleonor sabía perfectamente todo lo que sufrió Terry cuando terminaron con la rubia entro en pánico huyo para poder encontrarse ya no quería verlo así ya que Susana no resulto la chica dulce que ella pensaba que era fastidiosa y arrogante.

-La rubia dio un gran suspiro –Bueno te ayudare con tu boda.

-Gracias madre-Sonrió Terry besando la mano de madre –Eres grandiosa-

Eleonor sonrió quería ver a su hijo sonriendo todo el tiempo en vez de ser apático y frio. Candy era la mujer de que podía hacer sentir a Terry amado y querido, madre e hijo conversaron como fue el reencuentro.

Por su parte Susana se estaba esperando al primo de su madre quien era hermano mayor de Claris, era un doctor corrupto era director quien desfalcaba las donaciones que se haciendo en el hospital para niños.

-¡Hola querida! sobrina-Dijo Timoteo era un hombre de 50 años de edad con cabellos canosos y su bata de doctor-Veo que estas bien.

-Si –respondió la rubia tímidamente.

-Tim necesitamos tu ayuda- Dijo Karla seriamente sentándose al lado de su hija –Tu sabes que mi hija perdió una de sus piernas , a causa de un jovencito.

\- ¡Lo sé! Prima-Contesto Tim miro de arriba abajo a sus sobrinas quien tenía una prótesis de madera con un bastón de nogal con la cual se apoyaba-Veo que estas yendo a terapia.

-Si debo apresurarme ya que me casare pronto-Dijo Susana con gran ilusión debía casarse no había marcha atrás. -Pero quiero que me ayudes en algo.

-Dime que es lo que quieres-Tim no le gustaba los rodeos debía decirlo de frente.

-Tim el novio se quiere desentender de la situación –Intervino Karla seriamente debía jugar bien sus cartas-¿Quiero que nos ayudes mentirle? Mejor dicho, ayúdanos a mentirle sobre una enfermedad.

\- ¿Y que ganaría yo en eso? -Dijo Tim con mucha satisfacción le gustaba las mujeres y apuestas necesitaba sacar provechó de la situación.

-El dinero te servirá no-Dijo Karla sarcásticamente cruzando las manos-Pero…. Ya tienes dinero suficiente –sonrió satisfactoriamente –Con tus desvíos de la caridad para los tuyos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Dijo Tim muy sorprendido su prima era un verdadera arpía –Tú me investigaste.

-Si …-sonrió la mujer-Pero no te preocupes no diré nada-miro el rostro de desconcertó de su primo-No diré nada ni de las pruebas que tengo –Hizo una pausa-Pero si nos ayudas con uno de tus falsos diagnósticos podrías ganar en un futuro mucho dinero.

-¡Eh…..!-boxito Tim muy confundido

-Averiguamos que Terry es el hijo del duque de Grandchester –Dijo Karla con mucha satisfacción-No iba a permitir que mi hija se casara con alguien que no tenga dinero, a pesar de que de lo talentoso que fuera-Miro a su primo-Pero ahora las cosas cambian…Terry como el hijo mayor del duque le corresponde por derecho el ducado.

-Y Susana seria la nueva duquesa-interrumpido Tim su bella sobrina seria de la alta sociedad inglesa, si este matrimonio se llegara a concretar tendría asegurada para él. –Está bien te ayudare.

-Oh gracias tío –Dijo Susana muy emocionada sabia de que sus planes se harán realidad.

-¿Cómo aremos eso?-pregunto Karla algo impaciente.

-No te preocupes prima –Dijo Tim tratando de tranquilizar a su prima –Pero ahora iremos al hospital que te interne.

Si..

Susana quería que todo saldría bien fue llevada un hospital Bluert Shout donde eventualmente Tim daba atención como médico interno, allí la atendieron cordialmente ya que era el jefe de los internos del hospital.

Por otra parte, Candy estaba en la habitación de Terry esperándolo estaba anocheciendo y eso le preocupaba mucho estando a oscuras de aquel apartamento que cambio después de su separación, ahora era más grande decorado elegantemente abrió su ropero en donde algunas camisas del castaño, tomo una camisa aspiro el perfume que embargaba.

-¡Hmp! Huele tan varonil – abrazo la camisa entre sus brazos-Eres perfecto para mí –Candy aún no podía mover sus piernas estaba descalza camino con dificultad hacia la cama para poder colocarse los inyectables para el dolor-Auch no me gusta colocarme las inyecciones yo misma-desecho todo lo que utilizo a un basureo a lado de la cama.

En eso escucho abrirse la puerta principal sintió que entraron dos personas quiso levantarse, pero en eso Terry fue a su habitación.

-¡Hola pecosa!-Saludo Terry beso la boca de su novia.

-Terry-Candy se sorprendió al verlo parado frente a ella. -Pensé de qué llegarías más tarde.

-Mmm pues no pecosa –Respondió el castaño tomando las botas de Candy junto con sus medias y colocándoselas-¡Vamos! Te llevare donde Eleonor.

-Pero como -Dijo Candy que no pudo protestar por que la cargo entre sus brazos llevándola había la sala-Mira quien esa allí.

-Eleonor –Dijo Candy sorprendida al ver a la madre de su amado, la sentó en el sillón de la sala.

-¡Hola querida!-la rubia fue abrazar a Candy-Te vez bien …Eres toda una mujer.

-Gracias-Respondió Candy sonrojada por el comentario –Usted se ve bien.

-Bueno querida ¡vámonos! -Dijo Terry entregando la maleta de Candy a su madre –¡Te llevaremos! A la casa de mi madre.

-Si vamos-Dijo Candy entusiasmada en los brazos de Terry.

Eleonor veía el amor entre esas dos jóvenes, algunas veces amo de esa manera, pero su amor no era tan grande como la de su hijo amaba a Candy ellos estaban destinado a estar juntos y los iba ayudar.

Ya amaneció en la mansión de Eleonor tenia servidumbre que estaba a su servicio era leales a su patrona por el contrato que se estipulo al contralarlos no debían decir nada.

-Señorita Bueno días –Saludo Betty una sirvienta joven.

-Buenos días Betty –Respondió la rubia estiro sus brazos antes de salir de la cama.

-Aquí tiene sus medicinas-Dijo Betty dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche-Aquí tiene sus vendas y demás cosas-

-Gracias. -Candy debía sanar sus raspones y dolor de sus piernas debía cambiarse las piernas-listo.

-Le ayudare a cambiarse-Dijo Betty fue hacia el armario para sacar un vestido color amarillo intenso.

Candy se cambió con ayuda de Betty para ir a desayunar a lado de Eleonor ya que Terry debía ir temprano a los ensayos de la obra de Romeo y Julieta la iban a relanzar esa obra después de dos años.

-Buenos días Eleonor –Saludo la rubia sentándose.

-Buen día querida –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja-¿Cómo amaneciste?.

-Bien ya no siento dolor-Comento Candy tomando la cuchara empezando a comer-Terry no desayunara con nosotros.

-No tuvo que ir los ensayos-Dijo Eleonor comiendo otra bocanada de cereal-También vendrá una amiga de Terry con una sorpresa para ti.

-Terry tiene una amiga –Candy se sorprendió por el comentario de la madre de su amando, él tenía una amiga por un instante sintió celos, pero luego se disolvió ya que Terry está explorando su pequeño círculo social. -Ya quiero conocer a su amiga.

-Es algo extraña –respondió la rubia limpiándose los labios con una servilleta-Pero es una buena chica, Terry la quiere como una hermana.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Blair Wilouw es la costurera de un nuevo ingreso –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa-Es una extraña y buna chica.

-Ohhhh-Dijo Candy muy sorprendida sabía que Terry la aceptaría como una amiga le gustaba los extraño-Ya quiero conocerla.

-Te agradara-Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír después de desayunar, Eleonor llevo a Candy a su habitación para cambia su peinado ya que ahora la moda de New York estaba cambiando los peinados se estaba haciendo más desordenados con cintas en la frente y flores artificiales a un lado vestidos con flequillos en la delantera y la falda, media de nailon de color negro, color piel ganchos de diferentes tipos y colores con brillos.

-Te ves hermosa Candy-Dijo Eleonor admirada por ser la belleza natural de su futura nuera-Ese vestido color granate te queda bien.

-Usted Crees –Candy se dio varias vueltas frente al espejo –uhh faltan los zapatos- la rubia se puso unos zapatos de tacón color negro-Ahora sí.

-Solo te faltan el maquillaje-Dijo Eleonor tomo la mano de Candy para sentarla en una su tocador de maquillaje -Te maquillare quédate quieta.

Candy quería cambiar su estilo ya era la hora que se vaya esa chiquilla revoltosa para convertirse en una mujer, así como una esposa y futura madre, Eleonor le enseño diferentes formas de maquillaje y estilos de ropa.

Después de un rato Candy se sentía feliz porque ya tenía su nuevo estilo esperaba que a Terry le gustaba, aunque sus piernas tenia moretones y rapones tenía que ludir cada parte del traje, después de algunas horas Blair llego a la mansión junto con una gran caja blanca, la mucama la llevo hacia los aposentos de su ama.

-Señora Eleonor ya llego su invitada-Dijo Beth Haciendo que entrara-Con permiso.

-Eleonor te vez bien -Dijo Blair entrando a un vestido color pastel con unos zapatos color perla más, con un rodete desordenado.

-¿Cómo estas Blair?-Eleonor saludo a la morena la beso en la mejilla-¿Qué traes?

-Pues un encargo de Terry-Respondo la morena dejo la caja en la cama de la rubia-Me tomo toda la noche, pero está casi listo.

-Y que es-Dijo Candy saliendo del baño-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Candy White.

-Hola Soy Blair Wilouw -Se presentó la joven tomando la mano de la rubia -Un gusto.

-Un gusto también-Sonrió la rubia la miro de arriba abajo era una chica hermana y agraciada su bello cabello negro su piel blanca, no pensó que Terry tendría una amiga como ella- ¿Y cómo conociste a Terry?

-Lo salve de ser golpeado.

 _Flashback_

 _Era una tarde lluviosa Terry estaba en una de sus andadas en su caverna de Jazz que era la sensación en ese tiempo ya tomaba su cuarto trago de Wiski escoses miraba a la gente bailar. Era un hombre popular ya que no le hablaba a nadie solo al mesero todas las chicas lo invitaban a salir a bailar, pero las ignoraba eso no gustaba algunos parroquianos no les gustaba._

 _-Oye tu bastardo- Dijo un hombre alto de buen vestir-Eres un arrogante._

 _-Si rechazando a mujeres hermosa -Siguió otro hombre quien era más bajo que él._

 _-De seguro que es un maricon -Dijo otro sujeto preparando sus puños-Levante maldito._

 _-Hmp…-Terry dejo su vaso de wiski sobre la mesa -No soy maricon- musito una sonrisa-Amo a las mujeres, pero no me interesa ninguna de este bar._

 _-Deberías-El hombre apretó sus puños antes de darle un golpe, pero el castaño lo esquivo._

 _-Parece que el príncipe sabe pelear- se burló en otro hombre tomo una botella que traía el mesero se lo quito empujándolo habiendo que se cayera-¡Vamos! A ver qué te parece si arruinamos esa cara. -Rompió la botella escuchándose por todo el lugar-A ver que tienes. -El otro sujeto lo sujeto por la parte de atrás._

 _Pero una chica que estaba allí tiro algunos vasos que se estrellaron por todo el lugar, haciendo que los hombres se distrajeran Terry golpeó al hombre que lo sujeto, eso el sujeto que estaba sujetando la botella rota lo golpearon un golpe en la quijada lo hiso caer-Pero que mierda._

 _-Bueno una chica te golpeó que pena- Se burló Blair quien miraba a los hombres muy sorprendidos-Oh chicos quieren pelar pues pelemos._

 _Terry quedo anonadado al ver a una mujer haciendo frente a unos rudos hombres, Terry debía salvaguardar a la joven dama._

 _Una pequeña guerra se desato en el lugar de baile todos se golpeaban rompían las sillas Terry y su nueva compañera se avalancearon a esos hombres lo golpes por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar, Terry sujeto a la chica para salir de aquí ya que se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía acercarse._

 _Terry cargo a la chica en sus hombros hasta llegar a un parque cercano donde se escondieron tenía muchas magulladuras en su rostro la chica solo tenía un labio partido._

 _-No puede creer que te enfrentaras a esos hombres -Dijo Terry algo agitado por todo lo vivido._

 _-Pues soy fuerte además eso hombres son unos abusadores- Respondió la chica sentándose el pasto tratando de acomodar sus vestido -Y puedo saber cómo un joven como tu está en un, lugar como este._

 _-Hmp…-Sonrió Terry esa chica era algo rara y divertida-Soy Terrence Grandchester actor -extendió la mano - Y tú eres._

 _-Soy Blair Wilous costura -sonrió la morena recibieron la mano el Terry._

 _Después de su desafortunado encuentro ambos se hicieron más cercano Terry encontró el ella la hermana que nunca tuvo, una persona que podía confiar le conto sobre su vida familiar que era el hijo bastardo del duque de Grandchester la falta del lazo familiar su encuentro con una chica rubia quien le hizo sentir querido y amado su desafortunada separación, debía cumplir su deber por el sacrificio que hizo Susana, debía ser un buen hombre como debía ser .Por su parte Blair le conto sobre que se crio en una familia numerosa con mucho hermano hombres ya que su padre era polígamo que se casó con dos mujeres y tuvo hijo varones ella era la última hija de su segunda esposa ella vivía en conflictos con sus padres ya que no le gustaba la vida que vivían ya que siempre se mudaban por todos los estados de la cosa este y oeste solo en un pueblo cerca New York pudieron instalarse in prejuicios , ella solo quería vivir su vida._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Te agrada Terry -Dijo Candy con un ligero tomo a celos mirando como como abría la caja blanca.

-Pues si es un gran amigo-Respondió Blair quitando el papel corrugado color blanco -No debes sentir celos.

-Yo…no…-Candy se sintió algo nerviosa por sentir celos de la morena-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes-Dijo Blair no se sintió ofendida por el pequeño arrebató-Mira lo que tengo para ti.

-¡Oh…!Es hermoso-exclamo Eleonor mirando ese bello vestido de color blanco con mangas de encaje , con una falta largo hasta el piso con un escote en la espalda con flores adornado en la espalda y un bello moño adornado la parte de la cadera.

-Eso es para mí…-Candy quedo sorprendida al ver su vestido bellamente confeccionado lo toco era muy cálido y hermoso lo toco por todas partes.

-Pruébate Candy -Dijo Eleonor tomado el vestido para que Candy se cambiara -Ven Candy.

-Si…-Respondió la rubia un no saliendo de su emoción.

-Parece que aún no te lo crees -Dijo Blair muy sonriente tomo la mano de la rubia para guiarla para que se ponga su vestido que ella diseño.

Por otra parte, Susana estaba en la cama de un hospital su tío la interna le hizo falsos exámenes que quiera poder estar enferma para atraer a Terry a su lado.

-Ya regreso señorita Susana-Dijo una joven enfermera quien abrió la ventana para que entrara el aire.

-Terry serás mi muy pronto-Sonrió Susana se rio ligeramente -Serás mi esposo y nadie me arrebatara de tu lado...sea como sea serás mío.

Bueno hasta aquí bueno espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo de Callar dejen sus comentario y opiniones en cuestión de la temática como ya hay muchas mujeres en la vida de Terry ustedes amigas y amigos Terryfics aran un papel de un abogado se llamara Steven Coorden quien ayudara a nuestra pareja favorita en cuestión a la fisc que les he dicho pues la autora lo borro y ya no existe lo quería leer pues ya fue ya la ganadora se ara atreves de un sorteo las ganadoras son : Serena Candy Andrew Graham (1), Cris (2), ELI DIAZ(3). Ya les diré quiénes son las ganadoras.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: BODA PARTE I

Capítulo 4: Boda Parte I

Terry después de los ensayos fue a ver al párroco amigo de Eleonor quería poder casarse lo más rápido posible ya que aún Susana no lo fue a buscar capaz se dio cuenta que su relación no era la idónea y se fue, iba a conocer al párroco Lean Preston quien lo esperaba en Central Park ya que el párroco era de Staten Istand tenía una congragación en Annadale una cuidad al norte de New York era una pequeña cuidad pesquera.

-Hola Usted es el párroco Lean Preston -Saludo Terry a un hombre de media edad quien usaba ropa de padre, pero en forma informal con un sombrero.

-Si jovencito siéntate -Dijo Lean mirando al castaño con una sonrisa y un libro en sus manos-Vamos siéntate conmigo.

-Claro -El joven se sentó al lado del hombre -Mi madre m hablo de usted -Dijo el joven tratando de comunicarse -Dijo que me podría ayudar con.

-Jovencito dime una cosa-Interrumpió el padre guardando su libro en un pequeña maleta- Usted ama a su novia para poder contraer matrimonio.

-Padre mi vida no fue sencilla desde que el señor que me engendro me alejo de mi madre, me dio una vida de miserable lleno de golpes y diciéndome de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar en su familia, me convertir en un chico solitario metiéndome en problemas desde que llegue al internado, pero fue en mi retorno a Londres lo cual conocía a una chiquilla maravillosa quien me ayudo a salir de mi soledad , comenzando a confiar en las personas y ver lo maravillosa que es la vida a pesar de las dificultades-Hizo una pausa-Nos enamoramos tuvimos una maravillosa relación, hasta el día que caímos en una trampa donde no separamos por mucho tiempo , luego de algunos años nos reencontramos y le pedí que sea mi novia a pesar de la distancia ya que ella estaba en Chicago y en New York , fue cuando me dieron el papel de Romeo que le mande una pasaje para que venga conmigo y este para siempre a mi lado pero hubo un accidente en los ensayos , una chica que también me amaba me salvo la vida -Suspiro al recordar ese trágico día- Perdió una pierna por mi culpa , nos separamos para que pueda ser feliz con Susana ….me afecto bastante terminar con la mujer que amaba comencé a drogarme y beber bastante hasta casi matarme porque tendría que cumplir un estúpido deber con alguien que no amo ..-Gruño Terry-Pero ahora que mi amada regreso a mi lado quiero estar con ella no me importa si toda la sociedad Neoyorquina amo a Candy White Andley.

-Bueno Terry- Dijo Lean analizando cada palabra del joven-Sabes nunca deber contraer matrimonio por algo de honor el matrimonio es sagrado para el Dios ...ahora debes ser sincero con Susana decirle que la apoyaras toda su vida y pedirle perdón ..-miro la reacción de joven -Y si quiere casarte con esa chica Candy pues yo los casare si deseas.

-Gracias padre -Dijo Terry emocionado porque al fin podría desposar a Candy-Este fin de semana quiero casarme con ella.

-Pero falta dos días jovencito -Lean quedo sorprendido por el entusiasmo del castaño, le iba a decir que es paciente, no dijo nada ya que sus ojos reflejaban la felicidad que procesaba-Muy bien como no hay tiempo para conseguir una iglesia -Se levantó de la banqueta-Hay una pequeña capilla en Queens donde podemos hacer la ceremonia.

-Me parece perfecto -Dijo Terry entusiasmado con la idea- Bueno porque no nos acompaña para amozar y podrá conversar con mi madre.

-Acepto su cordial invitación -Dijo el padre tomo sus cosas y fueron hacia el automóvil del joven para ir hacia la mansión de Eleonor.

Por otra parte, Candy estaba feliz por vestido de novia quería poder avisarle a sus madres y amigos sobre su boda con Terry, pero no podía todo debía ser cautelosa ya que la boda de Terry con Susana estaba muy cerca y debía romper el compromiso.

-¿Candy que piensas? -Pregunto Eleonor quien dejo su partitura sobre la mesilla-Estas algo nerviosa.

-NO….solo quiero volver a mi trabajo -Respondió la rubia quien miraba por la ventana.

-Sé que ya puedes moverte y caminar, pero aun estas convaleciente -Dijo Eleonor acercándose a la rubia -Sabes quiero darte algo -tomo la mano de la rubia poniendo un broche de oro con una bella esmeralda en el centro.

-Eleonor. -Dijo Candy mirando sorprendida a la rubia mayor -Es precioso -Admiro la joya- ¿Por qué me la da?

-Es un regado de mi madre …-respondió Eleonor admirando los ojos verdes de la rubia - Mi madre también tenía unos bellos verdes …iguales a los tuyos -admiro los ojos de la rubia-Me lo entrego el día que hice mi primera obra.

-No lo puedo aceptar -Candy no quería ser mal agradecida, pero debía devolvérselo era un regalo especial.

-No tuve una hija -Tomo la mano de la rubia puso el broche en la mano de la rubia -Deseo verte con ese broche cuando te cases con Terry…serás mi hija ahora -Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron ya que Eleonor consideraba como una hija.

-Claro que acepto -Dijo la rubia abrazo a su suegra -Me gustaría llevarlo en mi boda.

-Si…hija -ambas rubias rieron de la emoción- Blair me dijo que mandara mañana tu vestido.

-Ya quiero verlos -Dijo Candy emocionada su corazón sentía al rebozar se casaría con su hombre.

Terry llego junto con el padre Lean fueron recibidas por las dos rubias, Eleonor estaba feliz por el recuentro con su amigo desde hace años que no lo veía quería saber qué es lo que paso todo este tiempo. Fueron a almorzar ya que Terry tenía que volver al teatro y hablar con Susana será muy conflictico por el carácter de la Marlow.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Querida sobrina sabes? ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Dr. Marlow le puso un suero.

-Si me sacaron mucha sangre-contesto la rubia quien estaba muy pálida por la pérdida de sangre-Pero el fin justifica los medios.

-Debemos hacer todo lo posible para que nuestro plan funciones -Dijo Karla calmando a su hija-Primo estará bien mi niña.

-Claro que si querida -contesto analizando la iris de la rubia -Sus signos vitales están estables pero como una gran actriz que eres podrás fingir más dolor.

-¡Lo sé!-Respondió Susana cansadamente tomo la mano de Karla -Madre quiero un poco de agua.

-Claro querida -Karla fue a la mesita para servirle agua -Toma...

-Gracias..-sorbió la rubia eso este plan muy cansado quería poder bebe al menos ya que le negaron comer.

-Saldré a ver a mi oficina -Dijo Tim escribiendo algo en la ficha clínica de Susana , salió de la habitación de la rubia .

-Madre crees que la servidumbre informo a Terry que estoy en el hospital -Dijo Susana dejando el vaso es la mesita que estaba a su lado.

-Ya es de noche creo le informaron -contexto

En el teatro los actores tenían una prueba de vestuario para el relanzamiento de la obra Romeo y Julieta los trajeres eran majestuosos, eso era gracias a un pequeño grupo de costureras.

-Falta ajustar las mangas -Dijo Blair sujetando la manga de actor -Le voy a poner un clip.

-La falta es muy larga -Se quejó una actriz sujetando la falta.

-Yo lo hago -Dijo Jill quien se agacho para hilvanar la falta de la actriz.

-¿Cuándo estará listos los traje?-Pregunto Robert quien miraba todos los trajes de los actores-Se ven bien.

-Bueno falta algunos puntos y sujetar algunas cosas -Comento Blair midiendo el cuello de Terry.

-Estará listo de dos días -Dijo Jill anotando en su libreta algunos patrones.

-Me parece perfecto -Robert quien estaba contento por el talento de las costureras que estaba a cargo del vestuario.-Como vi que todo está listo pueden irse temprano.

Robert quería que todo los relajara ya que después de unas cuantas presentaciones en New York, yéndose de gira muy pronto, Terry se cambió rápidamente para irse en busca de Susana debía ser fuerte y hablar sinceramente con Susana y su madre abra.

Terry se paró por varios minutos toco aquella puerta de noble color blanco.

-Joven Terry -Dijo una sirvienta quien lo miraba muy apenado-Oh...joven -sollozo la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Terry quien miraba algo molesto.-Dime..

-La señorita Susana sufrió un ataque cardiaco -Dijo la sirvienta Terry quedo sorprendido al ver esta situación otra tragedia más se asomó en la vida de Terry después de un par de minutos la sirvienta le dio la dirección donde estaba internada.

Terry después de recibir el mensaje de la sirvienta ,fue la clima allí una enfermera lo llevo hacia una habitación privada donde estaba Susana.

-¿Qué haces aquí descarad? -Pregunto Karla indignada al ver al joven con un ramo de rosas amarillas.

-Señora yo -Dijo Terry apenado no se dio cuenta de que la mujer tomo el ramo para tirárselo en la cara.

-Largase de aquí -Grito una furiosa mujer -¿Quiero que se largue de aquí? Si tanto odia a mi hija LARGASE ...vallase con es perra enfermera .

-Madre...-susurro Susana algo débil respiro cansadamente -¿Quién llego?

-Susana yo- Terry no escucho más los reclamos de la madre de Susana fue hacia donde estaba la rubia acostada -Yo..-musito el castaños miro el cuerpo de la rubia quien estaba toda pálida parecía más delgada que nunca -Susana.

-!Vete...!-Susurro la rubia mirando directamente a los ojos de Terry...-No deseo verte.

-Yo vine a verte -Respondió Terry ignorando lo que dijo la rubia -Debes curarte.

-No...se que me odias al separarte de Candy ...lo siento -Sollozo la rubia- Sabes...mi padre también me odia me abandono siendo una niña...jamás tuve en amor de un hombre ...pero cuanto te conocí vi en ti la galanura de un hombre el aroma de un hombre que quiero a mi lado ...yo..no quiero verte más -Terry se sorprendo con las palabras de la joven -No quiero...que me rompan el corazón.

-Ya lo oyó -intervino Karla -! Váyase de aquí!-voto al joven quien aún nadie decía nada solo hubo un silencio estremecedor.

El castaño salió de la habitación, sus piernas se sientan pesadas en esa parte su mente no pensaba por algunos minutos llego a al estacionamiento a puros tropezones, abrió la puerta de su auto, se escuchó los rayos estremecer su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, subió a su coche saliendo de esa clínica no quería pensar en nada en ese mismo instante quería alejarse de ese lugar rápidamente se fue lejos de los suburbio. Allí cerca de una mirador salió de la su auto sin impórtale que estuviera lloviendo, esbozando un gran grito de frustración.

Terry con la garganta destrozada, ahora no debía preocuparse por nada tenía que ir en busca de su amada.

Candy miraba la lluvia por la ventana de su habitación tenía solo una bata ya que tenía que tomar un baño para relajar sus piernas. Eleonor salió a una reunión que tenía con algunos productores.

-Parece que Terry se tardará -Dijo Candy en voz alta dejo que la bata cayera a sus pie camino con un poco de dificultad hacia el cuarto de baño entro en la tina que estaba en la temperatura que le gustaba -Dentro de pocas ahora será la esposa de Terry -Candy cerro sus ojos visualizo su vida de casada teniendo su casa propia alistándose para ir a sus respectivos trabajos quería tener un perro un gran jardín donde podía corre y pasar las tarde subiendo a los arboles.-Me gustaría tener todo esto.

Por otra parte Terry estaciono su auto en la entrada de la mansión de su madre fue recibido por el mayordomo quien le informo de que su madre salió solo Candy estaba descansando en su habitación. El castaño le dio su abrigo al mayordomo para que lo lavara ya que lo tenía mojado.

Subió por las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Candy quería hablar con ella de asuntos importantes sobre Susana y sus enfermedad, el castaño tomo la perilla quería tocas pero no punto entro pero no hubo nadie pensó que no había problemas.

-Candy - llamo el joven cerrando la puerta -Estas dormida- Terry prendió la luz de la habitación-Candy...-en eso la puerta del baño se abre, Terry quedo fascinado por la belleza de Candy quien solo vestía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo sus piernas aún tenían moretones que estaba perdiéndose, su cabello está sujeto por una cinta el cuerpo de niña ya no se veía ahora eran un hermosa mujer, ahora tenía cuervas unos hermosos pechos una cintura pequeña que no fue hecha por el corsé una piernas esbeltas y un bello rostro princesa.

-¡Terry!-Salto la rubia impresionada al ver a un Terry parada mirando su cuerpo semi desnudo.-Terry -Retrocedió algunos pasos - antes de que cayera la toalla.

-Candy...YO...-Terry poco a poco se acercó para que pudiera ver el lindo cuerpo de la rubio-¡Lo siento!...debí tocar.- Se dio la vuelta -Estaré en el cuarto.-Candy se cubrió con su manos su cuerpo sabía perfectamente de que Terry no entraría de ese mansera si no fuera por algo que había pasado con Susana, antes que Terry llegara a la puerta abrazo a Terry por la parte de atrás.-Terry ¡Mi amor! Dime que paso.-El corazón del castaño se paró al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia abrazando por detrás

-Fue algo extraño, verla diciéndole que no la amaba que si estamos juntos -Tomo las manos blancas de Candy-Sé que vamos a tener problemas...Pero -Terry se dio la vuelta para ver los ojos verdes de su amada -Esta vez seré fuerte -tomo el rostro de la rubia -¡Te amo! Pequeña pecosa.-Terry se sentó sobre la alfombra llevándose a Candy junto a él colocándose en su regazo sus corazones revolotean a mil por hora

Poco a poco se acercaron juntándose mutuamente ambos compartieron ese bello beso sobre sus labios a pesar de que la rubia estaba totalmente denuda y Terry sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de la chica ahora nada les importaba solo eran ellos dos .Terry se permitió recorrer el cuerpo Candy quien esta desnuda frente a él, por su parte Candy bajo sus manos hasta la cuello del castaño desabotonado poco a poco quitado la camisa que le estorbosa acaricio ese bello y hermoso pecho en pelo. Candy se movía en su rezago excitada por el beso, las caricias y aún más, por la parte dura sobre la que estaba sentada.

Las caricias tiernas pero apasionada a la vez Candy escoso pequeños gemidos al sentir la boca le castaño sobre sus pezón derecho ,en ese momento Terry se sentía en la gloria , tomo a Candy entre sus brazos llevándola hacia la gran cama que hoy iban a compartir la tendió delicadamente , dejándola muy sonrojada ella estaba desnuda Terry contuvo el aliento al apreciarla completamente desnuda.

Terry se quitó el resto de sus prendas dejando a lado de la cama de la rubia , ahora ambos estaba completamente desnudos Terry admiro por un instante el cuerpo de la rubia era perfecta para él.

-¡Te amo!-Dijo Terry colándose sobre la rubia

-Ven a mi Terry -sugerido al rubia tomando el rostro de su amando- ¡Te amo!

Terry comenzó con el deseo bajos sus labios hasta los senos de la rubia succionarlo completo, quería poder cubrirlos con su boca. Candy gimió aún más al sentir la boca sobre su seno derecho como lo mordía y succionaba. Terry quería tenerla ya no resistió más y coloco su miembro en la entrada un ligero dolor se sintió en la cuerpo de Candy.

Los ojos azules de Terry miraron con mucho deseo a la rubia no quiera placer, ambos quiera conocer sus más bajos deseos, Terry la convirtió en mujer su mujer por siempre y para siempre se quedó quiero un instante para poder que la rubia se acostumbrara poco a poco comenzó a mover las caderas Candy enrollo sus piernas sobre las caderas de su amándola.

El vaivén de los cuerpos se aceleraron cada vez más placentero, ambos se besaron para poder sentir más su amor, el clima estaba llegando a la cúspide, Terry dio un par de estocadas más para descargar su esencia dentro de Candy. Las respiraciones poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad, Candy se acostó sobre el pecho desnudo del castaño, ambos se cubrieron por las sabanas.

-Terry no me arrepiento por nada-Dijo Candy acomodándose sobre el pecho del castaño-Sé que debimos esperar pero...

-¡Lo sé! Pero no nos importa no –Terry interrumpió a la rubia suspiro no quiera preocuparla por la situación de salud de Susana-Ahora estaremos juntos no-Mañana podemos ir a buscar algún casa donde podremos estar vivir.

-Si me gustaría -La rubia estaba extremadamente feliz Terry la iba a llevar a ver casa donde podrán vivir junto-¡Te amo!...!te amo!.

-¡Lo sé! amor- Terry beso a la rubia quería poder sentir el amor de la rubia.

Ambos se volvieron a entrar por las pasiones más ocultas, lo volvieron hacer en su lecho ya era de noche y la rubia se había cavado.

Ya era de madrugada Susana no podía dormir quiera saber de Terry, se preguntaba si volvería a verlo a estar con él, quería vengarse de Candy ya que a pesar de estar alejada de ellos su sombra la atormentaba, Susana tenía un diario en donde escribía las cosas más profundas que le pasaran.

-Sé que pronto serás mío -las manos se la rubia escribían a cada palabra que el salían de su mente-Si no lo haces utilízate a tu amada, sé que me entere de que esta en New York, maldita huérfana me debes ayudar con Terry, si no juro que te matare como a mi quería tía Claris quien murió a manos de mi madre, Si...luchare por ella are todo lo posible para tenerlo a mi lado así que el amor apasionado que deseo tener.

Bueno hasta aquí como dije me gusta escribir cosas rara y fuera de lo común, esta será la más raro de todos mis fics espero que le haya gustado con los ganadores aun nadie respondió espero que responda ya que creare un papel masculino para alguien que desee , bueno dejen sus comentario y opiniones GRACIAS..


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: LA BODA II

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA BODA II**

Había amanecido Candy se abrió sus ojos para poder ver a su amado junto a su costado suyo abrazando su cintura desnuda, sonrió al recordar la noche de pasión que vivieron.

-Mmmm ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Pegunto Terry estirándose en la cama que compartían.

-Pues bien -Candy acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry -Solo me duermen las piernas.

-¡Lo siento! No debí ser tan brusco -respondió algo desanimado beso la cabellera rubia.

-No es eso -Dijo Candy levantándose cubriendo con la manta su cuerpo desnudo miro a su amado -Mi heridas aun no sanan -señalando sus piernas -Además debes irte...no quiero que las sirvientas piensen mal de mí.

-No hablaran mal de ti-Terry se acercó a la rubia -Sabes Candy pronto serás mi esposa y compartiremos la misma cama -La rubia asistió con la cabeza -Bueno me iré a cambiarme-Tomo su poca esparcida del suelo -Nos vemos para desayunar-Terry se puso su ropa salió sigilosamente de la habitación de la rubia.

Eleonor sacaba de su caja fuerte una caja de terciopelo rectangular color rojo , era un collar de diamantes de su madre, ya no era joven para utilizarlo era el turno de Candy para su vida con su hijo ,lo puso en su tocador era el turno de arreglarse para ir a desayunar ya que junto con Candy irán a la capilla donde se casarían debían ser discretas por las Marlow que siempre la rodeaban por allí. Salió de la habitación para ir en busca de Candy y Terry.

-¡Buenos días! Madre-beso la mejilla de la rubia -Buenos días amor -saludo el castaño besando a su amada.

-Hijo hoy llegaras temprano -pregunto Eleonor limpiándose la boca con un servilleta -para ir a probarte el traje.

-Por el almuerzo si tendré tiempo -respondió Terry antes comer una tostada -Podre salir y probarme el traje y que aras tu preciosa

-Yo iré donde mi casero para llevar el resto de mis cosas al casero -Dijo Candy moviendo su tenedor la preocupación le envergabas sus amigos esperaban su respuestas de sus cartas debía hablarles de Terry, sobre su boda.

Terry se despido de sus amadas mujeres para dirigirse al teatro para el ensayo correspondiente, Por tu parte Susana debía estar en la atención de Terry otra vez atormentarlo para que se case con ella de una vez.

-Buenos días querida -Dijo Karla entrando a la habitación de su hija con una rosa amarillas para cambiarlas y darle alegría a la habitación.

-Madre ...dime que aremos -Comento Susana mirando como su madre había la ventana de su alcoba.

-Averigües que esa huérfana está aquí -Respondió Karla cepillando el cabello de su hija -Ahora pidió licencia por un accidente de tránsito le dieron algunos días de descanso -Ato su cabello con un listón de seda color rojo -Ya hice que venga a la clínica de tu tío-

-Enserio madre -Susana sonrió entusiasmada lo que conto su madre sabía perfectamente Candy era fácil de manipular-Candy será mi carta de salvación.

Llego el día de la boda todo estaba quedándolo listo para la ceremonia la capilla quedo adornada con hermosas rosas color blancas, con cintas rojas el alatar estaba adornado con orquídeas doradas en el altar.

-Muy bien estamos listos -Dijo padre Lean quien usaba su vestimenta blanca al lado había dos monaguillos.

-Si padre -Dijo Terry orgulloso con su hermosos smoking negro con una corbata de moño rojo -Mi novia vendrá pronto.-miro al entrada quería ver a su novia entrar y unir su vida para siempre.

-Muy bien Candy estas lista -Dijo Eleonor emocionada por la boda , se veía muy hermosa con su vestido que diseño Blair y ese velo que tapaba su rostro era un bello asesorío.

-Eleonor debe ir primero -Blair miro a la rubia quien se veía elegante con ese bello vestido strapel color violeta con unos zapatos de tacón -Toma llevas esas flores.

-Gracias -Tomo el ramo - Muy bien ...comencemos con la ceremonia -dio una señal para que comenzara la música nupcial.

-Creo que es mi turno ...Candy no te encobes mucho y recto donde tu amor -Blair tomo las flores y comenzó a caminar.

- _ **Muy bien...no estés nerviosa...me hubiera gustado que mis madres y mis amigos estuvieran conmigo...Albert me gustaría que estuvieras aquí -**_ Candy daba cada paso daba hacia el altar- _ **Al fin mis sueños al lado de Terry se cumpliera -**_ miro a su amado _ **-Sé que seré feliz a su lado y nuestro amor florecerá cada día.**_

-Sé que hoy es un día más felices para esa pareja -Dijo el padre -Hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos alma en sagrado matrimonio -miro a los jóvenes, en eso Terry levanto el velo para ver a su novia , era muy hermosa su vestido era espectacular su rostro de mujer ligeramente maquillado-Terrence Grandchester aceptas a Candy White como tu futura esposa para amarla , respetarla , en la salud y enfermedad ,en la riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto -Dijo Terry miro con amor a su querida , quien lo miraba con esa misma intensidad -Te amor Candy.

-Y tu Candy White acepta a Terrence como tu futuro esposo para amarlo , respetarlo , en la salud y enfermedad ,en la riqueza y pobreza ..hasta...

-Si acepto -Candy no escucho el final del discurso del padre -Acepto ser tu esposa.

-Bueno -Lean miro a esos jóvenes que profesaban su amor con solo una mirada -Terry ponle el anillo a tu esposa y Candy has lo mismo.

-Si -Tomo la mano de Candy le puso el anillo en el dedo anular , la rubia hizo los mismo.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia -Terry beso con ímpetu a la rubia.

-Felicidades hijos -Dijo Eleonor abrazo a los novios -Ahora iremos a la recepción y les tengo una sorpresa.

-Si mamá -Comento Terry tomo la mano de esposa para salir de esa pequeña iglesia subieron a una auto de lujo para dirigirse a la mansión de Eleonor.

-La ceremonia fue magnifica - Comento la rubia sacándose el velo de su cabellera que usa un rodete -Me gustó mucho amor.

-Ahora¿ si puedes caminar bien? -Pregunto Terry preocupado levantado la pierna derecha de su amada levantando la falda del vestido miro las herida de sus piernas -No te duele.

-No ..ya no -Respondió la rubia tomando el rostro de Terry -No te preocupes, mi piernas están bien, no te olvides que soy fuertes.

-¡Te amo! Candy -tomo el rostro de la rubia besándola en sus labios sus bocas jugaron con intensidad los brazos de Candy se colocaron alrededor de su cuello, mientras Terry bajaba de arriba abajo por la espalda de la rubia, la excitación se estaba haciendo presente.-Mmm Candy..

-¡Ahhh Terry...!-gimió Candy al sentir los besos de Terry sobre su cuello .

-mmmm Candy... -Susurro Terry sus manos se posaron sobre el cierre del vestido ,pero en eso escucharon auto detenerse -Sera mejor que lo dejemos para después.

-Si amor -Respondió Candy tratando calmarse -Tu madre me dijo nos sacaran fotos cuando bajemos de auto.

-Mi madre es así -Dijo Terry acomodándose la corbata , ambos esposo bajaron de la limosina , allí los esperaba un fotógrafo amigo de Eleonor.

-Muy bien jóvenes aremos un sesión de fotos - Dijo hombre mayor y su asistente.

-Hijo vamos a al salón -Dijo Eleonor saliendo del auto junto con Blair -Vamos a sacarlos unas fotos con el pastel y con nosotras.

-Si madre -Respondió Richard tomando la mano de su esposa.

La pareja y sus poco acompañantes fueron hacia la pequeña recepción que organizo Eleonor, era un lugar muy hermoso lleno de flores un bello pastel aunque pequeño era muy lindo solo para poco invitados iban a celebrar como se debe.

Eleonor estaba feliz porque su hijo recobro su sonrisa ya no era tan apático como siempre ahora Candy ara feliz a su hijo. Lo guiara a la felicidad eterna, los dos se volverán uno formaran una familia pero también abra obstáculos los dos tendrán que solucionarlos.

-Mamá nos iremos a los Hamtops -Dijo Terry poniéndose su abrigo y sus guantes.

-Te queda bien ese vestido Candy -Dijo Blair miro como la rubia bajaba por las escaleras -Ese color amarillo está lindo.

-Candy ...hija felicidades -Eleonor abrazo a la rubia -Te agradezco que haya regresado a la vida de mi hijo.

-Eleonor hasta cuando me vas agradecer por eso -Candy beso en la mejilla a su suegra -Sabes nunca tuve una madre , pero tuve a dos grandes mujeres de que me hicieron una mujer luchadora y excepcional , ahora formara parte de mi vida la quiero mucho -la rubia abrazo a Eleonor -Quiero ser parte de su vida.

-Si bueno Terry querido Ten -le entrego un sobre, el castaño lo recibió con gusto el sobre con curiosidad abrió el sobre donde hacia unas escrituras más un pequeña llave.

-Madre esto es -Dijo Terry algo extasiado su madre le regalo una casa para que construya una familia a lado de Candy -Muchas gracias madre.

-No hay de qué hijo -Respondió Eleonor con una gran sonrisa en sus labios miro con orgullo a su hijo y su flamante esposa -Ahora aras tu vida construirás tu propia familia.

-Es hora que se vayan -Intervino Blair quien el ambiente ya se ponía algo meloso -Las maletas ya están en la cajuela y tiene comida, la servidumbre vendrá en una semana, así que no ensucien mucho.

-Nos vemos -Se despidió Candy tomando su chaqueta y sombrero Harrods. Terry ayudo a subir a la rubia auto fueron a los suburbios una gran casa con arboledas, en ese lugar Vivian las personas más ricas y distinguidas de New York abrieron las rejas dela entrada para entrar a la gran casa , Ahora si eran marido y mujer nadie los separara.

-Es muy bonita la casa-Candy bajo del auto admiro de arriba a abajo la mansión que ahora poseerán -Clim le gusta correr por todo este lugar.

-Amor lo traeremos -Respondió Terry saco unas cuatro maletas - Ven Candy ..entremos subió por las pequeñas escaleras , dejo en el suelo las maletas para poder abrir la puerta -Candy hoy comienza un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas-Dicho eso la cargo es sus brazos para entrar a la mansión.

-Es muy grande y espacioso -Dijo Candy mirando su casa, está muy bien adornada eso le gustaba era un gusto exquisito alfombras grandes ventanales cortinas de sedas elegantes y simples -Me gustaría ver más de nuestra casa -Bajo de los brazos de su esposo . corrió por toda la primera planta , todo estaba bien adonado con cuadros del campo , fue a la cocina y miro que todo era muy bonita , pensó de vez en cuando prepararía una rica cerna para Terry mientras ella iba a trabajar a un clínica . corrió hasta la planta de arriba para que más maravilla había ,había un estudio para Terry , otro para ella , las habitaciones para invitados entre otras cosas más , fue al tercer piso donde eran los dormitorios vacíos casi al fondo había un gran dormitorio era el de ella y Terry abrió la perilla quedando fascinada por ver su habitación una gran cama su propio terraza unos roperos para cada uno , la maletas ya estaba allí.-Terry ...¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí -Respondió el castaño con las mangas de su camisa subidas para arriba -estoy preparando el baño...tomemos juntos -Seductoramente camino hasta donde estaba ella -Aceptas.

-Si...-susurro la rubia las manos de Terry fueron hasta el cierre, bajándolo rápidamente sintió la piel de la rubia, ese vestido que era la sensación de la época de los años 20 eran la sensación para las damas de toda condición social, cayendo al suelo el castaño se sorprendió por al ver la ropa interior que llevaba su esposa -es un regalo de Blair me dijo que es la moda de hoy.

-Si te ves hermosa -Dijo Terry posando sus manos en el broches de brasier de encaje parisino , desabrochándolo cayendo al suelo , ya había conocido el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia sus pechos era lo más que deseaba ser debían poso sus manos en sus senos tonando y apretujándolos poco a poco bajo hasta las caderas allí su ropa íntima color blanco de un solo tirón bajo haciendo que se cayó al suelo por su parte Candy se quedó estática si mover ningún musculo , Terry por su parte solo se quitó toda su ropa ahora todos estaban desnudos , el castaño tomo a Candy ambos en un silencio llegaron hasta la tina de baño.

A Terry le gustaba estar al lado de la rubia poco a poco los besos se intensificaron dejando su excitación hacia más latente , de alguna manera sentía una tremendamente poderosa necesidad de sentirla suya, ahora nadie ni nadie los separaría seria ellos dos.

El beso fue interrumpió para mojar el cuerpo de Candy, por su parte la rubia se hizo un rodete

–¡Te...rryy...! – Gimió la rubia al sentirse conmovida ya que Terry la mojaba su cuerpo tallándolo delicadamente parecía un esculpidor tallando con el agua besos su cuello -Mmm.

-Eso será intenso -el castaño tomo una esponja con jabón comenzó a esparcirlo por la espalda de Candy poco a poco la excitación se hacía presente , ambos se frotaban con la esponja , ambos cuerpos estaban cubierto por fragante espuma se giró de nuevo frente a él y le quito el jabón para devolverle el gesto, la rubia fue más sutil y delicada con su tacto, pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo masculino de Terry era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos y abría más veces para bañarse como esposos las manos delicadas de la rubia tallo una escultura dando forma a los músculos de su obra de arte su cuerpo era de Terry era varonil fue exquisita te para la rubia el juego de los besos se hizo presente dejando esa esponja la el olvido.

-Candy...estas lista- dijo Terry besándole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha reflejando excitación en la voz masculina

–Sii...– Susurro la rubia con la respiración aun agitada mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo

–colócate encima de mí– Terry entro a la Tina dejando a la rubia por algunos segundos para fuera de allí , el castaño tomo la mano de Candy jalándola colocándose sobre el Terry , el castaño tomo su miembro para ponerlo en la entrega vaginal de la rubia

–Terryyyy...¡No pares!– Dijo Candy gimiendo con intensidad ya que nadie estaba en su gran mansión y podían gemir tanto como quieran -Terry...sigue...

-¡Ahhh Can...dy!-gimio Terry con voz enriquecida moviéndose de una manera frenética.

–¡Terry...Aaaaahhh...!–la rubia arqueo su espalda para sentir cada penetración de joven enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Terry sentía que el clímax estaba cerca.–¡Terry...!

-¡Candy...!-Terry le dio un par de estocadas para derramar su esencia de dentro de ella.

Estuvieron unos minutos dentro de la tina diciéndose cosas reconfortantes, con besos ligeros hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, la pareja salió de la tina secándose por separado fueron a dormir en sus espaciosa cama , pero lo no hicieron volvieron hacer el amor caso por toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Terry ser el primero en bañarse aunque era fin de semana debía ir a ver a Susana para hablar con ella sobre el matrimonio con Candy , cuando se estaba poniendo la ropa escucho algunos pasito.

-¡Buenos días! amor -Dijo Candy abrazándolo por la espalda -Te vas a teatro.

-Si...regresare más tarde -la tomo por el brazo para poder ver sus ojos de esmeralda -No desayunare contigo...pero puedes salir a distraerte -

-Sii...quiero conocer central park - Candy recibió el beso de su esposo.-NO vemos amor.

-Te deje dinero en la mesita de noche para que compres algo -Dijo Terry antes de tomar su chaquete e irse.

Por su parte Candy se bañó rápidamente vistiéndose con un vestido simple comenzó hacer las cosas de holgar cambios las sábanas, lavo la ropa del día anterior, limpio el baño entre otras cosas. Después de eso se preparto un desayuno, limpio lo ensuciado en la cocina , se puso un vestido color champán se maquillo ligeramente se puso sus media trasparente con su bello taco color crema tomo su bolso y el dinero para salir de allí y conseguir un taxi para conocer parte de new york y llamar a sus amigos en chicago.

Terry llego a la clínica con una rosas amarillas, la enfermera dijo de que esperara ya que Susana salió de cirugía de corazón y estaba descansando un rato , después de varios minutos , Karla apareció.

-¿Qué quiere Terrence? - Preguntó la castaña mirando con desprecio al joven -Viniste a burlarte de mi hija.

-No señora... -

-Mira bastardo ...mi hija casi se muere por tu desprecio -hizo un pausa miro al joven quien tenía una mirada tranquila -Mi hija morirá en cualquier momento , tiene un problema al corazón...corazón distendido si le dan una mala noticia morirá ...y estaré sola en este mundo.- Para Terry era una decisión difícil estaría dispuesto a casarse con Susana para que al menos le de unos años de vida placentera antes que muera inevitablemente, pero eso sería incómodo para Candy ya que ahora ella era su mujer no debía abandonarla-Señora ...Yo...

-Disculpe señora Karla su hija desea verla -Dijo una enfermera saliendo dela habitación.

-¡Vete...!-Dicho eso entro a la habitación dejando a Terry afuera.

-¡Ah...!-Susurro el castaño apretando las flores , ya había tomado una decisión importante -Susana -Entro intempestivamente.

-Terry-Dijo una Susana pálida y escuálida su corazón reboso de alegría al ver a su amado -Visite...

-Susana...-miro a Karla quien estaba a punto de echarlo -Vendré mas tarde para hablar contigo-dejo la flores en su mesita que había -ME CASARE CONTIGO -dijo eso dejo el cuarto dejando a las dos mujeres con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros , Terry otra vez fue consumido por la presión.

Terry salió a tropezones de esa clínica busco su auto para ir en busca que Blair , para hablar con ella de algo importante , condujo hasta allí subió intempestivamente por las escaleras golpeo la puerta de la morena.

-¿Quién es...?-Dijo Blair abriendo la puerta miro a Terry todo sudoroso.-Dios que paso..

-AYÚDAME POR FAVOR

 **Buenos hasta aquí espero que les guste este capítulo para que los dos siguientes serán muy intensos , dejen sus comentario y opiniones gracias espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: TRETA

**CAPÍTULO 6: TRETA**

Terry se encontrado sentado un sillón de la sala de la Blair no podía creer lo que dijo se iba a casar con Susana, era algo erróneo para la vida de una pareja que en verdad se ama, ahora era un mundo distinto otra vez la culpabilidad invadía la mente de Terry.

-Terry …-Dijo Blair miro a su amigo quien tenía la mirada perdida llena de aflicción y culpabilidad.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo tomo Candy? Sobre mi matrimonio con Candy - Pregunto el castaño sirviendo la taza de té -Se que al principio se alterará …pero lo entenderá.

-Déjame adivinar - Dijo Blair tratando de no perder la calma - Te acabas de casar…tienes una bella mujer que te ama que podrías estar embarazada después de tu noche de boda…

-Susana …será mi segunda esposa - respondió Terry dejando la taza sobre la mesita - Tu eres de una familia polígama tienes muchos hermanos y madres ….

-Eso no es una vida para un niño -contesto Blair cruzando los brazos -La sociedad no aprueba aun las familias polígamas y crees que ellas podrán asumir esa responsabilidad…yo me separe de mi familia por eso no quiero ser categorizada piensan que somos unos fanáticos religiosos que vestimos raros que somos unas parias.

-Ambas vivieran en otra parte …Susana se quedará en New York y Candy se quedará en Staten Istand.

-Si ambas ciudades están a una hora de distancia una de la otra -Respondió Blair aun no muy convexidad sobre la situación de su amigo-Pero Candy que dirá a todo eso se alejará o aceptará

-Susana está enferma le daré algunos años de vida después ella morirá -Dijo Terry secamente miro a los ojos de su amiga -Me ayudaras en todo eso.

-Hmp…creo que si …pero con una condición -comento la morena sacando un cigarrillo -Debes comprender que es arriesgado alguien que es cristiano como tú contraiga matrimonio con un mormón liberal podrías ir a la cárcel por eso en New York aún está penalizado la poligamia solo en Yuttah y en las ultimas ciudades en la vega…

-Puedo casarme como cristiano siendo polígamo -Dijo Terry quitándole el cigarrillo de los labios de la morena -Pero nadie se enterará-inhalo el cigarrillo -Sera un secreto para la sociedad.

-Es algo arriesgado, pero te apoyare -Blair sabía que Terry y Candy afrontarán este nuevo desafío-Uhhh serán unos días trágicos.

Candy miraba los anaqueles de las grandes tienen das quería comprar cada adorno de las tiendas para su casa ahora era dueña de su propia casa, entro a una tienda donde compro papel, sobres y estampillas para enviarlas a Chicago quería contarle sobre su boda con Terry, pero después de la anulación del compromiso de Terry con Susana, fue a una cabina telefónica para hablar con Annie.

-Hola con Annie Britter -Dijo Candy quien le contesto una sirvienta- Dígale que soy Candy White

-Espere un momento.

-Alo …Candy me da gusto que llamaras -Dijo Annie emocionada por la llamada de la rubia- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…con frio te mandare una foto cambie mi estilo, ahora parezco como una chica neoyorquina.

-Sabes Candy …en algunos meses me casare con Archie -Annie estaba emocionada por su matrimonio -Debes venir para ayudarme con los detalles de la boda.

-Si estaré en ocho semanas estaré en chicago-Dijo Candy emocionada por la felicidad de su quería amiga.

-Llamo Albert dijo de que iría de viaje para Bélgica -informo la morena, por su parte Candy estaba triste porque su querido amigo no estaría junto a ella ya que como jefe de la familia Andley viaja por todas partes -Recibí una carta de Patty dijo que iría a verte.

-pero no tengo como comunicarla -Dijo Candy preocupada porque no encontraría a su amiga en la posada donde le escribía las cartas.

-No te preocupes me dijo que llegaría el martes -respondió Annie no quería preocupar a la rubia. -llegara en el tren de la tarde, el clase ejecutiva.

-Entonces estaré allí -Candy le dio su nuevo número telefónico y la dirección de su casa, le dijo que vaya a hogar de ponny para darle la información sobre su nueva dirección -Salúdame a Archie y gracias por el número de Albert en Texas ..adiós.

-Adiós Candy -La rubia colgó el auricular salió de la cabina telefónica para ir a comprar víveres para la cena para celebrar su primera cena de recién casados.

Por su parte Terry fue hacia el teatro para realizar el último día del ensayo del relanzamiento de la otra de Romeo y Julieta, como la mayoría sabia sus parlamentos solo faltaban algunos detalles así que Robert hizo que todo sus actores y ayudantes estén muy cómodos.

-Eso estuvo mejor -Dijo Robert entusiasmados por la actuación de los actores -Muy bien es el último de ensayo antes del estreno de la semana que viene, estos días descansen no tome demasiado los quiero descansados y libre de preocupaciones- Dejen sus trajes y váyanse.

-Robert eso fue asombroso -Dijo Amelia su asistente quien tenía una libreta en las manos -Los boletos se venderán el día marte y esta semana los contratistas aran la remodelación que deseas.

-Gracias por la información -Respondió el hombre tomando la libreta, firmando la orden de compra -Puede llamar a Terry a mi oficina por favor.

-Si.

Robert observo la actuación de su estrella principal, estaba aletargado actuando fenomenalmente pero no con sentimiento como lo había regularmente.

-Robert que es lo que deseas -Dijo Terry sentándose un sillón cruzo su brazos -Que es lo que deseas.

-Mira te daré una semana de vacaciones para que estés con tu esposa -Dijo Robert ordenando algunos hojas -Y bien que te parece.

-BUENO …..no lo se , me casare con SUSANA -Robert soltó las hojas impactado por las palabras de Terry -Pero estas casado,

\- ¡Lose! -Terry le explico lo sucedido con Susana y su enfermedad todo era relativo a lo planeado con la vida con Candy se casaría con Susana hasta el día de su muerte de la Marlow mandaría a Candy a Staten Istand y la vería constantemente ya que solo le tomara una hora llegar a ese lugar, por su parte Robert entendió lo delicada de la situación de Terry, le dio el apoyo posible por mantener eso en absoluto secreto.

Blair fue a la casa de Terry para hablar con Candy sobre la delicada situación de Susana, debía ser prudente por la explicación.

-Hola Candy- Dijo Blair saludo a la rubia dejo su abrigo en el perchero

-Blair …dime ¿Qué paso? -Candy se impresionó a ver a la morena -Terry te mando para acá.

-Si me encargo que venga a decirte unas cosas -Respondió Blair tomando la mano de la rubia para ir a la sala.

-Me estas asustando que pasa -Dijo Candy sentándose en un sillón a su lado se sentó Blair -Hay algo en que preocuparme

-La verdad te quiero decir algo-La morena respiro un par de veces antes explicar una delicada situación -No te eh contado una parte de mi vida, vengo de una familia polígama soy la última hija de mi padre que tiene 4 esposas.

-Pensé que esto era de la antigüedad -Candy se tensó un poco por la situación que vivió Blair-Y dime ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Terry fue a ver a su ex prometida …. pero está muriendo - El ambiente de esta habitación se tensó los ojos verdes de Candy se llevaron de lágrimas.

-Pero si se entera que me case con Terry…Susana morirá -Candy sentía que su corazón se rompió poco a poco-No quiero…No podre soportar otra vez….

-Candy escúchame - Blair tomo por los hombros -Se fuerte…se valiente ..Terry se casara con ella ,Susana morirá su corazón es débil …..Terry estará contigo.

-Yo…no que que ….decir.-Candy lloro en el hombro de la morena los sueños junto a Terry poco a poco se estaban destruyendo.

Terry camina por las calles de New York los nubarrones se acercaban cada vez se escuchaban los truenos a lo lejos quería llegar donde Susana para conversar y retomar otra vez las riendas de la organización del matrimonio.

-Vaya…..viniste -Dijo Karla mirando el estado deplorable del joven -Mi hija pude verte pero solo un momento.

-Si- El joven ignoro a la castaña entro a la habitación de la rubia.

-Terry viniste -Dijo Susana con una gran sonrisa -Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

-Pues vine a decirte sobre que el compromiso sigue en pie -Respondió Terry sentándose en una silla -Tengo una casa que compre hace poco y ahora la están remodelando, todos lo que está planeado se ara.

-Terry como te amo -Susana fingió llorar de alegría se levantó para abrazar al castaño -Entonces le diré a mi madre que prepare todo.

-¿Y para cuando te darán de alta?-Pregunto Terry desasiendo el brazo de la rubia.

-Pues aún no lo sé ….según lo que me diga el médico -contesto Susana alegremente.

-Me tengo que ir -Dijo Terry fingió una sonrisa tomo la mano de la rubia -Te quitaste el anillo de compromiso.

-Si ….mi madre no quiera que me lo robaran -Susana sonrió señalo la mesita de noche-Si deseas puedes ponerme mi anillo -Terry saco cajilla de terciopelo.

-Susana Marlow me casare contigo tres semanas -Terry le puso el anillo a la rubia, beso su mano-Te visitare mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

-Si cariño-ambos jóvenes se despidieron, Terry tomo un taxi que lo llevaría a la casa de su madre para conversar la situación con Susana, debía ser preciso para no alargar la situación esperaba de que Eleonor lo entendiera ya que Susana morirá en algunos años por su problema del corazón.

-Joven Terry pase -Dijo Abby haciendo que entrara -La señora está en el libbyn leyendo.

-Gracias -el joven le entrego su abrigo y fue donde su madre.

-Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Eleonor mirando a su hijo quien tenía la mirada perdida -Paso algo con Candy.

-No madre -El joven se sentó al lado de su madre-Escucha y calla -Suspiro pesadamente-Hoy fue a ver a Susana y su madre …y está muriendo tiene una infección al corazón su pronóstico es reservado decidí casarme con ella-Terry sintió el ambiente tensarse, pero no escucho decir nada-Me casare con Susana para no sentirme culpable por su muerte ...no quiero ver a la madre de Susana atormentándome toda la vida.

-Terry …pero te casaste con Candy ella es tu esposa sí que casas con Susana cometerás un crimen podrías ir a la cárcel la poligamia.

-Todo será aun secreto- Respondió Terry dejando mas confundida a la mujer-Espero que me apoyes madre.

-Dime como será.

Terry le explico que Candy vivirá en Staten Istand estará buen por allá, la visitaría a menudo estará bien, Candy es fuerte podrían soportar esa separación, Terry fue por algunas maletas y cajas quería empacar las cosas de su hogar y llevarlos a la Staten Istand debía conversar con el padre Lean sobre la situación que estaba viviendo subió todas las cosas en un auto que le presto su madre.

-Espero que mi hijo este haciendo lo correcto -Dijo Eleonor preocupada por su hijo no quería que cometiera el mismo error de su padre.

Por otra parte, Blair está preparando un poco de té para que Candy se tranquilizara ya que no dejaba la llorar la dejo sola para que se tranquilizare preparo su emparedado de jamón puso todo en una bandeja entro a Candy sentada allí con el rostro limpio con las luces prendida.

-Come y poco Candy -Dijo la morena animando a la rubia le entrego el emparedado-Eres fuerte Candy en verdad esto es complicado, pero simple se egoísta por un momento.

-Are lo que mi esposo diga -Interrumpido Candy tomando el plato mordiendo el emparedado-Terry me hablara su decisión y lo aceptare.

-Si tú lo dices -Respondió Blair calmadamente ambas mujeres comenzaron a comer sin decir nada, después de un rato Terry llego arduamente estacionando el caso sacando poco a poco las cajas dejándolas en la entrada de la mansión, Blair fue en busca de su amigo.

-Blair ¿Dónde está Candy? -preguntó el castaño dejando la última caja en el suelo.

-Está en la salida de allá -Señalo la morena con mucha tranquilidad -Me ir en entonces.

-Está lloviendo fuerte quédate …..ve a la habitación de los invitados -la morena asistió subió por las escaleras para ir a encerrarse en la habitación de huéspedes, Terry camino pesadamente por el pasillos -Candy ….

-Si Terry -Dijo Candy le hizo espacio para que Terry se sentara -Dime ¿Cuál decisión tomaste?

-¡No quiero! separarme de ti -Terry tomo las manos de la rubia -¡Te juro ¡de que desea protegerte que nada te pasaba , no quiero que termine así …otra separación no lo soportaría pero ahora Susana morirá y no quiero que su madre nos atormente toda la vida …ya no quiero pelear solo quiero estar en paz con todo el mundo.

-Terry are lo que planeaste-Dijo Candy mirando a los ojos azules de Terry interrumpiendo a su esposo -Viajaremos juntos a Staten Istand espere contigo -El castaño se sorprendió por la fortaleza y decisión de su esposa no creía que lo aceptara tan fácilmente ya que era algo inverosímil de que alguna mujer aceptara algo como eso-Yo no quiero separarme de Ti-la rubia se alanzo a su esposo-quiero estar en paz contigo no dejare que me separe de mi moriría pero el estado de salud de Susana es delicado estoy harta de subir pero entendí que…debo ser egoísta y …..amarte como lo eh echo.

-¡Te amor mi amor !-Terry quedo conmovido por las palabras de su esposa , limpio sus lágrimas tomo el rostro delicado de su esposa besándola sus labio se juntaron ambos se deleitaron ese encuentro intimo no dejarían de que nadie lo separaran.

-OIGAN sin van hacer cosas sucias más les vale que vayan a su habitación -Grito Blair haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran -Escuche toda su conversación desde el conducto del aire.

-Debo mandar que pongan más rejillas -Dijo Terry sarcásticamente soltando a la rubia -Muy bien entonces que crees debemos hacer.

-Pues antes de que el par de dramáticas de las Marlow se enteren que vives con una mujer -la morena tenía una caja pequeña en sus manos -Deberíamos empacar- Blair lazo la caja haciendo de que Terry lo atrapara.

-Está bien comenzó -Dijo Terry a regañadientes porque su amiga no le dejo disfrutar su diversión.

Pasaron toda la noche empacando para mudarse otra vez a Staten Istand, para Terry era un cambio importante en su vida ya que pensaba vivir en esa enorme mansión junto a Candy, pero las cosas cambiaron, pero ahora para Candy le esperaría una gran sorpresa.

Ya era de día Susana estaba harta de estar en la clínica de si tío quería ver a Terry decirle que lo amaba pasar un buen rato con él, abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Susana mi niña debes comer algo -Dijo Karla dejando la bandeja en la encimera-Esta delicioso lo mande especialmente para ti.

-Madre …aun no puedo creer de Terry volverá a rehacer el compromiso -Comento Susana ilusionada porque usuraria su vestido de novia que mando ordenar de Francia -Ya quiero de que los periódicos lo divulguen.

-Y así será -Dijo Karla abriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol -Si quieres voy donde Eleonor para hablarle sobre el compromiso se volverá al realizarse.

-No madre prefiero que Eleonor venga a hablar conmigo -Dijo Susana quitándose el intravenosas que tenía en el brazo derecho -Me daré un baño.

-Te ayudare -ambas mujeres fueron al baño para asear a la rubia

Por otra parte, Eleonor terminaba de hablar con el padre Preston ya tenía todo listo en Staten Istand consiguiera una casa grande y un trabajo de enfermera de medio tiempo en la clínica pastoral que estaba cargo la iglesia y le gustaría un lugar.

Candy se levantó temprano para regar las flores que tenía en la mansión se encontraba algo aletargada por la mudanza tenía que tener todo listo.

-Amor ya me voy -Dijo Terry besando a su esposa -Regreso en la tarde.

-¡Está bien! Terry -Candy amaba que le digan amor era lo más maravilloso del mundo

-Llegara para cenar y te daré un gran noticia -Informo Terry besándole la frente de la rubia.

-Te espere entonces …-La rubia se despidió de su amado, el auto partió junto con su Blair quien manejar.

Después de desayunar Susana ya tenía todo listo salir del hospital ya que le dieron de alta sabía que no podía permanecer más tiempo en el hospital ya que las enfermeras estaban comenzando sospechar de su verdadero estado de salud.

-Hija ya está todo listo-Dijo Karla quien saco todas sus cosas del hospital -Ya vienen las enfermeras para ayudarte en la silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Si madre! -Contesto la rubia poniéndose sus guantes.

Las Marlow fueron a casa para que Susana descansara a pesar que fingió su enfermedad al corazón, allí la esperaba Eleonor para conversar seriamente con ellas por la situación de Terry y el compromiso.

-Susana veo que estas mejor -Dijo Eleonor sirviéndose un poco de té -Solo espero que todo esto no sea una treta para…

-¿Cómo se atreve decir eso?-Contesto Karla indignada por la actitud de la rubia aunque era verdad debí fingir sus expresiones -Mi hija estuvo a punto de morir.

-No lo dudo -Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo cruzando sus brazos -Ya ustedes confabularon para que mi hijo se case con Susana, pero no funciono.

-¡Lo sé! Señora-Intervino Susana tratando de calmarse y no explotar tan fácilmente- La primera vez huyo, pero volvió para cumplir su palabra de casarse conmigo.

-No lo dudo -Contesto Eleonor mirando con desde a esas dos mujeres manipuladoras y malvadas. -Pero otra vez lo estas orillando a estar contigo

-Sé que Terry no me ama…pero no intentara …me dijo de se casara conmigo-sollozó la rubia debía hacer mejor su actuación ya que Eleonor era una excelente actriz y se daría cuenta si estaba fingiendo o no - ¡Amo a Terry! No quiero molestarlo, pero quiere casarse conmigo.

-No lo dudo-Contestó Eleonor sarcásticamente sorbiendo un poco de té -Pero ten encueta de que mi hijo será arisco contigo si te metes en sus asuntos.

-Eleonor será mejor que se retire -Dijo Karla seriamente toco el hombro de su hija-Mi Susana necesita descansar, ya perdió una pierna ahora perderá la vida.

-Me parece bien -Contesto la rubio tomo su bolso y su sombrero-Estaré disponible si necesitan algo búsquenme. -Dicho eso se alejó de esas mujeres viles.

-Estuvo seca de descubrimos-Dijo Susana suspirando pesadamente sus planes debían salir la perfección -Ahora madre me ayudaras a mandar las invitaciones.

-Claro que si- la mujer fue a buscar las invitaciones que ya se mandaron a imprimir ahora las mandarían a los invitados.

Susana rebosaba la alegría sabia de que sus planes se harán realidad se casara con Terry será feliz con él tendrán hijos, ni Candy ni su madre sabotearían su felicidad.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste dentro de poco serán el final solo cinco capítulos más y se terminara estas fantásticas historias al igual que la nueva duquesa son fics dramáticos y lleno de suspenso , dejen sus comentarios y opiniones GRACIAS .


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: FELICIDAD

**CAPÍTULO 7: FELICIDAD**

Candy ya había mandado el camión de mudanza, aún estaba algo absorta por su mudanza hacia Stand Islad apenas conocía New York, pero a pesar de todo Candy será feliz aunque sea en secreto para la sociedad.

-Eleonor...-llamo Candy de su teléfono-Ya mande las cosas en la mudanza.

-¿Que bien hija? -contesto la rubia desde el interfono -Terry vendrá por ti dentro de poco.

-¿Y no vendrá con él?-Preguntó Candy quería ver a su suegra antes de partir.

-No...tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas -Respondió Eleonor sentía los nervios de la rubia, sabía que era peligroso ocultar su relación pero era necesario callar si debían ser felices.-Tranquila si...tengo esperanzas de que mi primer nieto llegue pronto.

-Eleonor -Dijo Candy sonrojada por el comentario de la madre de su amado inconscientemente coloco su mano en su vientre-Bueno nos vemos entonces...pero verla en algunos días.

-Nos vemos hija.

Por otra parte Terry conversaba con Robert le iba a pedir un permiso especial ya que pronto se estrenara los miserables, y necesitaba su luna de miel.

-Terry puedes irte -Contesto Robert tras la petición del joven guardo algunos documentos en su escritorio -Solo te pido que se cuidar ese amor que se siente es mejor de Romeo y Julieta.

-Jajaja -Para Terry era muy irónico el comentario de su mentor-No se lo digan a nadie.

-Me parece bien -Robert tomo su chaqueta marrón del perchero -¡Vamos...! Te comprare tu regalo de boda.

-Ya me regalaste muchas cosas-Terry no quería incomodar a Robert ya que era un gran mentor.

-No importa muchacho -Ambos salieron del despacho para ir a un centro comercial más elegante de New York un bello juego de loza para pasar sus días alegría y tristeza, después de comprar algunas cosas Terry fue en busca de su esposa para ir a puerto donde se embarcarían a Stand Insland a su nuevo hogar.

Candy tomaba con fuerza la mano de su esposo mientras miraba desde la proa la isla donde será su nuevo hogar.

\- Pronto llegaremos a nuestro hogar amor -Dijo Terry abrazando por detrás a su esposa.

-Si Terry después del estreno Los Miserables iremos para Chicago -Comento la rubia volteándose para ver el rostro de su esposo-Albert está enojado pero ...le agrada que estemos juntos -Beso a su esposo quería volver a probar eso finos labios , Terry llevaba sus manos hacia la espalda de la rubia quería poder hacerle el amor en ese instante pero debían esperar hasta llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Fueron recibidos por el padre Preston, donde les consiguió una casa era grande con un bello jardín donde Candy podía trepar un árbol y podía plantar todo tipo de rosas.

-Gracias padre Preston -Dijo Candy dándole la mano al padre -Es una hermosa casa.

-No que de que Candy -Lean sonrió amaba el amor que profesaban eso jóvenes, el amo una vez más a una mujer pero su madre deseaba que sea un sacerdote -Su cosas están adentro -le entrego las llaves de su nueva casa a Terry -Me retiro tengo que ayudar en la parroquia.

-Nos vemos en misa padre Lean -Comento Terry bajando un par de maletas -Muy bien pecosa entremos a casa -El joven saco del bolsillo de su saco un llave, abriendo primeramente la puerta para entrar a su casa.

-Es perfecta...aquí viviremos felices amor -Candy admiraba todo de su casa no le gustaba las mansiones grande pero esta si le gusto era perfecta para una pareja joven que estaba iniciando su vida-Me gusta la entrada.

-Bueno pecosa debemos desempacar -Comento Terry puso chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada -Primero arreglaremos la parte de living-la rubia asistió, ambos joven comenzaron en el orden de su casa.

En New York Susana fue dada de alta ya no soportaba más estar en la cama de una clínica, así que fueron a casa para sentirse cómoda un aliviada de tantos piquetes, la madre de Susana pensaba que necesitaba estar hasta que Terry vinera a verla.

-Hija mía, estas cómoda -Dijo Natalia entrando a la sala de té donde le gusta estar sola sin interrupciones-Tu Té de jazmín está listo.

-Gracias madre-Dijo la joven sonriendo ligeramente dejando su libro -Me siento aliviada de estar en casa.

-A mí también, lo bueno es que la servidumbre vendrá en la tarde - La rubia miro como su madre serbia el té-Tu suegra vendrá a verte.

-Eh...-Susana pro in instante se quedó sin habla , Eleonor vendrá verla -Ella me odia por sepárala de esa maldita enfermera.

-¿Pero cuando tenga a un hijo de Terry? Te amara- A Natalia le gustaba ser abuela y se encargaría de que Terry engredare un hijo para su hija para atarlo para siempre a su lado.

-La invitare a mi boda -Sonrió la rubia maliciosamente -Madre mañana vendrá el que ara las invitaciones para la boda.

-Y ahora tomaremos la lista de invitados -Comento Natalia mostrándole la libreta de notas-La familia vendrá, tus primos y tíos , también amigos de la familia , a los amigos de Terry -miro a su hija - Le aremos para ella una invitación personalizada.

-Me encanta esa idea -Susana quería que todas sus penas se desvanezcan a través de daño que se hacían, lo aprendió de mi madre cuando su padre las abandono, todos sabían que murió pero ella lo sabía, su madre no le dijo la verdad sobre su padre, ella lo vio cuando su padre abandono el hogar -Mamá...gracias por todo, por apoyarme a mi carrera y por estar conmigo por el accidente por apoyarme con mi boda con Terry.

-Eres mi única hija y te quiero muchísimo -Dijo Natalia abrazando a su hija - Mi gran sueño es verte feliz.

-Amo a Terry...lo amo en verdad -Susana como cualquier mujer amaba mucho a un hombre pero como toda historia de amor, Terry no amaba a Susana era una amor toxico -Sabes quiero forzar mi pierna para caminar hacia el altar.

-Entonces llamare al fisioterapista -Comento la mujer, quería lo mejor a su hija, lo cual sería beneficios para ella ya que Terry pagaría tu pierna nueva era la mejor que encargarían.

Después de algunos minutos llego Eleonor, angustiada por su hijo debía hablar con Susana y su madre, no le gustar estar cerda de esa mujeres que estaba prácticamente estaba obligando a su hijo a hacerse cargo de Susana.

-Eleonor pase -Dijo Natalia cordialmente-

-Gracias...-contestó secamente la mujer ambas mujeres fueron al salón de té donde se encontraba Susana -Veo que estas mejor Susana.

-Si... no me gusta estar en el hospital -Contesto la rubia mirando a la mujer elegante-Sé que es algo pretencioso estar planeando la boda a pesar de aun estar convaleciente.

-Susana deseo ver feliz a mi hijo -Dijo Eleonor seriamente mirando con un gran desafío a la rubia -Y no creo que contigo seria verdaderamente feliz.

-Señora yo...

-Sin embargo mi hijo ya decidió -Interrumpió Eleonor sacando de su bolso un sobre blanco-Mi contribución para la boda.

-Gracias Eleonor -Con alegría Natalia tomo el sobre -Su hijo ya nos dejó un dinero.

-Y que ara por mi hija para la boda, nos ayudara aplanarlo -Natalia quería que la boda de su hija seria magnifica -Nos falta la iglesia.

-Si tengo alguien para la boda religiosa -Sonrió la rubia levemente -Tengo a un ministro llamado Robertson.

-Maravilloso -Dijo Natalia emocionada sabia de que una pareja se quería casar por iglesia casar debería esperar más de un año, según Eleonor le comento de que hablaría con el párroco para que agilice la ceremonia de la boda -¡Usted! ¿Cree de que podríamos invitar a los compañeros de colegio e Terry?-Pregunto la madre de Susana.

-Mi hijo no hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo-Respondió Eleonor cruzando sus manos.

-Y que tal un joven llamado Albert -Comento Susana dejando a un lado el sobre -El me comento un vez que tenía un gran amigos llamado Albert y también a Candy.

-¿Quieres invitar a Candy a tu boda?-Eleonor no sabían que pensar sentía que sus pensamientos, el descaro de esas mujeres, su ambición no daba para dañar a un bella persona, en ese mismo instante quería gritarles que ahora Candy era la esposa de Terry.

-Ella es un gran amiga de Terry, no ayudo a estar juntos -Sonrió la rubia hipócritamente.

-Yo creo que está bien -Dijo Natalia sonriendo ligeramente quería saber la reacción de la rubia.

-Pues si quieren pero no creo que le guste a su esposo -Susana por un instante sentía su mundo caer, sentía que Candy le gano otra vez, ahora ella la esposa de alguien.

-Ella se casó -Sonrió por un instante Susana, ahora estaba prohibida no será jamás de Terry ahora pertenecía a otro.-Terry la llego a ver.

-No te sientas insegura con eso -Comento Eleonor saco de su bolso un abanico de encaje-Ellos conversaron aclarando las cosas de su pasada relación y ahora son amigos.

-Enserio -Susana no quería sacar conclusiones de más sentía celos de Candy, quería acabar con ella si llegara otra vez atormentar su vida la pagaría ¿Cómo se llama su esposo?

-¡Aun no lo sé!-Dijo Eleonor terminando de abanicarse - Vendré mañana para acordar sobre el banquete y el lugar.

-Gracias por venir a visitarme -Susana quería averiguar más sobre el esposo de Terry.

-Nos vemos -La rubia se despidió de esas dos despiadadas mujeres.

-Susana mandemos la invitación de Chicago-Natalia tomo la libreta y comenzó a buscar la dirección de la enfermera-Aquí esta.

-Llama a la imprenta para que personalice la invitación.

Natalia quería ya mandar la noticia sobre la pronta boda de su hija quería te todo New York sepa sobre la boda de su hija.

En Stand island una pareja de jóvenes esposos, terminaron muy cansados de tanto acomodar las cosas de su nueva casa, ambos solo quería tomar un relajante baño, Terry mientras llenaba la tina de agua y echaba burbujas, Candy comenzaba a desvestirse estaba nerviosa ya que era la primera vez de que compartían un baño.

-Pecosa ven rápido -Llamo el castaño sumergiéndose en el agua espumosa -El agua esta deliciosa.

-Voy en un momento -grito ligeramente desde la habitación, su corazón latía a mí por hora mientras, ponía sus vestido en la cesta de ropa sucia, su cuerpo desnudo lo cubrió con un toalla.

-Vamos Pecosa me estoy casando de esperarte -Entonces miro como su amada esposa entraba al cuarto de baño.

-Ok vamos -susurro la rubia antes de quitarse la toalla de su cuerpo mostrando su desnudes a su esposo.

-Eres preciosa -la rubia camino de forma seductora -Eres hermosa pecosa.

-Yo solo deseo hacerte feliz -Candy se metido a la bañera -Esto es muy relajante.

-Si ...ahora que estoy contigo-Dijo Terry tomando el brazo de su esposa , haciendo que el cuerpo de Candy se recostara sobre su pecho -La vida que pronto llevaremos será complicado, pero será necesario si queremos estar juntos...-poso sus manos sobre sobre los hombros desnudos de su mujer -¡Yo quiero! Decirte que te amo ...estaré contigo -beso el delicado cuello de la rubia..

-¡Ohh! Terry -suspiro Candy ligeramente al sentir los labios de en sus hombros -¡Lo sé!...pero te amo seremos felices por siempre.

-Si amor mío-Terry volteo a la rubia para besarla apasionadamente ese baño será los primeros de que tomaría de muchos-Serás mía por siempre...

Terry comenzó con los juegos de besos quería volver a saboreas el cuerpo de la suya, ahora con la bendición de dios, era su esposa y no tenía impedimento ser suya, sus cuerpos se juntaron de forma intensa, juguetearon un poco en el agua de la tina, Terry no quería terminar en la bañera era su nueva vida en un lugar distinto que no sea New York.

Después del juego de besos, salieron de la bañera, secándose mutuamente, con tropezones y risas fueron hacia su gran cuarto, para hacer el amor, su nueva vida en una nueva cuidad, Candy y Terry se amaron apasionadamente, las caricias que le daba Terry era lo primordial para Candy, quería pertenecerle por siempre hasta el amanecer jurándose amar hasta para siempre.

-Amor eso es hermoso -Dijo Candy acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo-Sé que veras a verme.

-Si...estaré trabajando duro y no veré a Susana tanto como ella, pero estaré contigo siempre a pesar de que llegare tarde-Beso la frente de la rubia.

La rubia solo sonrió para poder apegarse más a su esposo , después de un raro de apasionados besos , antes de echarse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Terry se levantó temprano para salir a comprar comestibles y llamar a Susana, después de ir a una cabina de teléfono, llamo desde una cabina de Teléfono.

-Alo comuníqueme con Susana Marlow -Dijo Terry desde el interfono.

-Joven Terrence -Saludo Enrique el nuevo mayordomo de la casa Marlow -Ya regreso...llamare a la Srta. Marlow.

-Si...

-Terry querido...amor -Dijo Susana entusiasmada la rubia por el interfono -¿Cómo te fue?

-Si...gracias, sabes me tardare en llegar iré directo al teatro -Respondió Terry no quería ver a Susana cuando estuviera meditando en pleno inicio estreno de la obra.

-Pero...Terry -Dijo Susana disgustada por la actitud del su prometido -Estas avergonzado de que una invalidad de acompañe a la entrada del hotel.

-Hmp..no importa lo que pienses sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me preparo para un estreno- Repuso el castaño -Solo llame para ver como estas , mi madre vendrá para la ayuda de los preparativos de la boda.

-Yo no quiero incomodarte con mi presencia...solo te pido que me ames como yo a ti- Suplico la rubia , sabía que con eso manipulaba a Terry .

-Si nos vamos a casar...tengo aprecio por ti -Respondió el castaño secamente -Ya me voy regresare espérame.

-¡Claro amor! -En eso Terry corto la llamada.

Susana se prometió en ese instante que hará todo lo posible para que Terry este con ella en todo instante , porque ahora se convertirá en su esposa y no se permitirá , se la sopa de segunda mano.

Bueno hasta aquí sé qué hace tiempo no publico Callar , pero ese fics sea no tan dramático como la nueva duquesa abra mucho amor , pero drama , así que desean sus comentario y opiniones.


End file.
